Blind Love
by Mistress0Scar
Summary: Can't. It was something Kagome loved to prove wrong. Especially when people told her she could not do something. She had spent her life proving the word can't wrong. However, as she finally began the first steps of reaching her dream, Can't almost became possible. Two species that once lived in peace, would be forced to fight once more. However, as blind as Kagome was, she could st
1. The making of a Yokai

Authors Notes: Soooo yeah… no throwing crap at authors. I do not have a schedule. I wanted to revamp this, then I hated writing, then I love it and hate it. Look just shower me with good vibes okay? My bed and I are wrestling with a depression Molotov cocktail. It's like this nasty little rain cloud that never goes away. It's a dickhead… Also, this is different than the original version. I want to give some backstory which I know the original lacked. Please leave thoughts and opinions if you wish. Which means more chapters for you all. Yay!!

This is the redone version, let me know whatcha think.

Disclaimer: This is a blanket disclaimer for this ENTIRE fanfiction. You will see certain factions depicted as racist and warmongering, this is my depiction not fact. If you are Japanese, please know that I do not think this is true about your government or any other familiar bodies.

Also time skips are indicated with *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The summer was oppressively hot. Even for him, his eyes narrowed annoyed with a fly buzzing around his head. Scrunching up his nose he let out a growl which went ignored by the bug. Suddenly his tiny claws came up and smashed the bug. "Ha!" the child exclaimed in triumph.

"Lord Sesshomaru mind yourself," an elderly voice cooed from above him.

"But—I got it," Sesshomaru said, his amber eyes narrowing again.

"Very good," the female cooed again, her white eyes staring down at him. The pair turned back to the courtyard, Sesshomaru noted the woman's forehead beginning to sweat. It was hot. The sun blared down on them as the Court waited. Sesshomaru glanced over at his father, his face masked. He liked watching his father. Since his birth he was the prize of the West, the heir.

His mother had died giving birth to him, her body not rejecting the rest of the birthing fluids correctly. He has been told his father lost himself that day. Servants still spoke of the angry red eyes of the great Inu Tashio. As Sesshomaru looked up at his father, he suddenly had the urge to reach for his hand. He was seventy now, a mere pup. Large fingers wrapped themselves around Sesshomaru's hand.

"Your mother would be proud of you," the deep husky voice of his father said. Sesshomaru's fingers could not grasp his father's properly, but the young pup smiled up at the great Lord of the West.

"She would be proud of you father. You have brought peace once again to our lands," Sesshomaru said, a ghost of a smile played on Inu Tashio's lips.

"Sire! The Miko has arrived!" a guard shouted.

"Finally," Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath. His father chuckled at the impatient pup beside him.

Sesshomaru was curious to see this Miko, this "protector" of the living. It was late and he had been sent off to bed. However, his curiosity won out. He did not even get to see her that afternoon. He was shooed from the courtyard before she had entered. The pup snuck past onset of guards, grinning like a dog who had snuck a treat. The great hall of his father's Shiro were open. Sesshomaru could smell roasted meat and sweet wine.

A cough roused him, his eye grew widened at the sight of his father.

"Father," Sesshomaru said, his eye suddenly trained on the floor. The dog general chuckled before picking the pup up and placing him on his shoulders.

"Come Maru my boy, I want you to meet someone," Inu Tashio said, entering the loud room. The occupants smiled and bowed as the two Lords entered. Sesshomaru perched on his father's shoulders nodded to those he recognized.

"Midoriko-sama," Inu Tashio greeted with a small bow. Sesshomaru's eye widened. His father was Lord above all else! He gave this Miko the respect of a Lord!

"Inu Tashio-sama, I am grateful to see you again old friend," she said with a smile before bowing.

"Oh? And this must be Sesshomaru-sama," Midoriko said softly, her blue eyes watching as Inu Tashio placed the pup on his feet. His clawed hand took a hold of his father's pants. He could feel her aura, crackling the in air, it made his hair stand up.

She knelt before him in a white kimono. Her hair was loose around her for and was longer than his fathers. She smiled softly and stuck out a hand, there in her palm was a plum.

"I will not harm you little one," her voice smoothed over him like silk.

"Thank you Midoriko-sama," Sesshomaru said with a bow. His tiny hand reaching out for the plum.

"You look like your mother," her tone still soft. Her words surprised him, she laughed as he knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"I do not age like normal mortals," she said with a laugh. He liked her laugh and found himself smiling at her.

After their meeting, Sesshomaru was taken with the Miko. She sat beside him telling him her tales of travel and how she met his father. He would ask questions, hanging on to every word from the woman beside him. She smiled and indulged his childish curiosity. Someone from the hall screamed, silencing the room. Inu Tashio jumped up and drew his sword his men were backing into the room. Midoriko stood, her aura dancing in the air, like the flashing lights when it rained.

"Well, well, well," a crackling voice came from the middle of the room. Suddenly in a flash of smoke, a woman appeared. Sesshomaru hissed softly, he knew that face.

"My dearest Inu Tashio, tsk. You wound me at not inviting this one to your party," the female purred out.

Sesshomaru's claws extended slightly. His eyes trained on his aunt, his mother's sister It was not till he was older did he realize how much the bitch hated him and his father. She was looked over when Inu Tashio and Inu Kimi mated. She was the jealous bitch, lusting for her sister's mate. It was shameful.

"Maru my dear little nephew," Inu Asha purred, catching sight of the boy. A snap of his father's jaws warned the bitch to back off. She took a step forward and Inu Tashio took a step towards her.

"Leave him Inu Asha," his voice low, his eyes trained on the woman, sword still drawn.

"You are not welcomed here," Inu Tashio snapped again, his growl was low and deadly. Sesshomaru has only heard it a few times in his short life. Usually when someone was about to die.

"Pity. He is such a lovely child, you have sealed his fate though," Inu Asha replied, a smile spreading across her face. Inu Tashio's eyes flickered to his son for a moment, the boy's nose was scrunched. A habit he inherited from his mother when something was displeasing. His claws had extended and Inu Tashio could tell that the boy's aunt had angered him. He had never liked his aunt, especially after she tried to have him killed twenty years ago.

"Pity your weakness will kill him," Inu Asha said again, ignoring the Miko and the boy.

"Leave," Inu Tashio commanded, his men inching towards the women.

"This treaty with the humans will be his downfall. Lord Sesshomaru, the Killing perfection will fall in love with a filthy human. His fate was sealed when you turned your back on your own kind!" Inu Asha said, her voice dropping in tone.

"KILL HER!" Inu Tashio's anger lashed out. His voice vibrated off the walls of the Shiro. Other Inu yōkai leapt after Inu Asha, but suddenly became dosed in an acid like poison. Yelps of pain mixed with Inu Asha's laughter before she disappeared on the spot.

Sesshomaru shook his head and scrunched his nose up. Why had he thought of that now? Was it due to the female now carrying his brother? No, he did not love her. He hated the woman. She somehow bewitched his father, her kind words making him angry. His nose flooded with the smell of death. Blood. His father's blood. Sesshomaru took off down to the burning Shiro. A growl ripped from his throat as he burst through a door. She was crying in the corner, his father's fire rat cloth hanging from her head. A child screamed from her arms, frightened she looked up to Sesshomaru. She was like a rabbit. Her pointy nose twitching, her throat moving with a hard swallow. She could not speak, but he did not need her to. He had smelled it. The great Inu Tashio had fallen, the smell of his father's blood making him dizzy.

His anger screamed to lash out at the women. Blood pounded in his ears as he stared at the woman. His face void of all emotion. Yet, inside he was a swirling vortex of hate, anger, guilt, and sorrow. He growled out, scaring the woman again before sweeping her into his arms and taking off into the night. This human, this lowly human with no power had bewitched Inu Tashio. Sesshomaru fought to scrunch up his nose. Her sobs rang out in the night as her babe slept. _Do you have someone to protect?_ His father's last words to him would haunt him till he was old.

How lowly had he fallen? His brother had all but killed him that day. His lust for the Hanyous blood grew in that moment. The pair had battled as that cursed Miko stood on the side. Her chocolate brown eyes full of worry. Pathetic! She was just like the boy's mother. Weak and bleeding Lord Sesshomaru had set himself up against a tree. Closing his eyes, he waited. For what he was not sure, death perhaps? A sudden rustle in the bushes caught his attention. He snarled at the creature and raised his claw. A whimper escaped the child before he could kill her. She shook with fear for a moment, her kimono was ragged and torn. Her face was split open, blood pouring from a wound on her lips. Her face was bruised, so to were her skinny legs and arms. The child grinned at him before disappearing. What was wrong with that girl? Did she not know danger when it was right in front of her?

Later that night the girl returned. Her mouth now bleeding due to a missing tooth. She held out a fish wrapped in a left. He watched her, his eyes noting new scratches on her face. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He did not need food from a lowly human. She frowned, saddened by his rejection. He would be like the rest she guessed. She moved towards him then set the food down. She turned and left him for the night. This ritual happened twice a day for almost a fortnight, the human child would come give him food, smile, and then leave. Sesshomaru loathed her. Every day she would come with new wounds and new marks. Disgusting. Yōkai did not treat their young like that. Sure, sometimes they killed them, but to beat a defenceless pup? Dishonor. On the thirteenth day, he rose, semi-healed from his battle with his brother. Cracking his neck, Lord Sesshomaru turned to towards his lands. A scream pierced the air. He ignored it, it was not his- He paused. Blood.

He sniffed the air and suddenly came to the realization that the scream belonged to the little girl. Scrunching up his nose, he sighed. Taking off in the direction of the scream, he became acutely aware that he was not the only yōkai in the area. Wolves. He took off running, the wolves in this area were savage, mindless beasts. She screamed again, then the sound stopped. He burst through the clearing snarling. Something came over him, those words again. _Do you have something to protect?_ Damn that man, Sesshomaru thought before plunging his claws into a wolf's back the ripping out its spinal cord. Blood. The wolves, his, hers. The area was soaked with it; it would be a long time before the trees forgot this battle.

She was silent. Her heart had stopped pumping, why did is bother him so? _Do you have someone to protect?_ Those words would haunt him. Suddenly a pulse at his hips called his attention. Tenseiga, he thought suddenly confused. A pulse again. Drawing the old rusted sword from its sheath, he became aware of the creatures grabbing at the girl. Another memory bubbled forth from the back of his mind. _"Sesshomaru, my little general. Remember those who lead by compassion will rule loved and those who do not will rule in fear."_ The wind picked up, tangling itself in Sesshomaru's long white hair. A whiff of sandalwood and moss floated through the breeze.

"Chichi," Sesshomaru said, feeling suddenly alone. It was one swipe of the sword and the creatures from the underworld screamed and dissipated. She was quiet for a moment. Then suddenly a sharp gasp for breath. Tenseiga had healed the serious wounds, but the girl's body was still littered with bruises. Her eyes fluttered around, still under the impression the wolves were attacking. Then she stopped, her large doe-like eyes softened and she smiled at him. "Hn," he responded as he turned to walk away. The child followed him, as she would still she found a husband of her own. Even on her deathbed, she spoke of her Lord Sesshomaru.

The final battle had come. Inuyasha's ears twitched with every sound, he was nervous. Sesshomaru would be a fool to deny he was not nervous. Naraku had plagued this earth long enough. He was a vile and a disgusting excuse for a half yōkai. Sesshomaru placed his brother below himself and Naraku at the bottom of his personal measurement scale. Disgusting beast. Kagura, the wind witch, stood with them, they had been able to free her from Naraku's hold by forcing her heart back into her chest cavity. Inuyasha's mate had been the one to do it. Sesshomaru took a slide glance at the priestess. She was not unpretty, but she was plain in his opinion. Her dull dark eyes did nothing for her pale skin. Her long hair had been pulled back, he had never seen in loose. His brother was free to make his choices, but the Miko named Kikyo did not sit well with the Lord.

"Sesshomaru," his brother stated, barely above a whisper. The boy—no he was a man now. Inuyasha had proven himself to be Sesshomaru's Beta. 150 years they fought and teased each other, now? They stood side by side, dressed in the color of their lands. Facing unknown peril with the disgusting thing in front of them.

"If I die, take care of Rin," Sesshomaru said, earning a look from Inuyasha.

"If I die, take care of Kikyo," Inuyasha replied. Both men nodded and waited.

An oozing mass of flesh pulsed in front of them. Thick puss poured from the skin, green and fowl smelling. Sesshomaru scrunched his nose up.

"Kagura, where is your sister?" Sesshomaru asked, aware the girl had not appeared.

"He's pulling from the void. If she is not already dead, she will be," Kagura said, her fan flicking in irritation. She hated the man she was forced to call father. Disgusting vile thing. He had raped her, caged her, abused her. Her pink eyes narrowed. He would die today.

"Ku, ku, ku," Naraku's voice crackled over the field. Inuyasha drew his sword, their father's fang. Sesshomaru drew his, Kagura flicked her fan open, ready to battle, Kikyo notched an arrow and the war began. The rain and mud mixed with blood. The foursome battled Naraku. Wave after wave over lower yōkai sent to delay them. Kikyo was out of arrows. Soon, wheedling her power with her bow she began to slash at the yōkai near her.

Each in their own battles as the war raged. The sun began to set, the foursome pushed harder. Suddenly a cry for help erupted over the carnage, Naraku had pierced Kikyo with a tentacle.

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed, forcing his way towards her. She narrowed her eyes and began to laugh, silencing Naraku's taunts. A burst of pink light engulfed them and suddenly they were gone. Inuyasha fell to his knees where his mate once was. He clawed at the earth screaming, Kagura bowed her head in prayer. Sesshomaru felt suddenly for his brother, this was the second time he watched as a male from that House of the West lose someone they loved. His father had gone through it twice before he died.

"Brother," Sesshomaru said softly, his hand landing on Inuyasha shaking shoulders.

"Why?" he asked, suddenly reminding Sesshomaru of a lost pup. Tears spilled from Inuyasha eyes, his face red and angry from sobbing. His breathing erratic, his heart shattered.

"Because she loved you," was the only answer given.


	2. The making of a Miko

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

If you are sensitive to the subject of cancer, there is mention of that. It is the fourth time-lapse in this chapter. If you wish to skip, please do so.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sesshomaru stared out the windows of his office. His long hair was loose, his face relaxed, but his eyes…. They stared out of the window, seeing but not seeing at the same time. Today was a hard day for him and his pack. The joyful little girl he had saved had died on this today. In his all his years, Sesshomaru did not think he had missed anyone more than her. She had touched him in a way no being could. She showed him the good in the world, the innocence of a child, and the love of a daughter. A sigh escaped Sesshomaru's lips. How long had it been since she passed? It felt like a thousand years. Her skin beginning to gray and olden with time. Her long brown hair slowly faded to gray, her eye's dulling of the young lust for life.

She had married and had children, the only humans to actually live in the Western Shiro. Due to the treaty, his father and Midoriko formed, yōkai and humans freely mingled; Rin loved it. She enjoyed mingling among the different species. As her children grew, Rin taught them all about the yōkai she had met in her travels with Sesshomaru. She told them stories of a dragon and terrifying hanyous, Sesshomaru was proud of that. In the years that passed, her family grew large and expanded more. Children married and had children of their own so on and so forth. It wasn't till the Great Wars that her line all but died out. He had promised Rin on her deathbed to watch over her family just as he had done her. He failed.

When Tokyo was, firebombed by the American's, Sesshomaru was unable to stop the destruction of her family. As the kami's would have it, however, one boy survived. The child would reestablish his family live in the shrine that stood for more than 500 years. Sesshomaru smiled at the thought. The small family of three had just welcomed their newest member. A little boy named Souta. The eldest child was a little girl named Kagome. She had Rin's innocent smile, but her eyes were otherworldly. They were blue, like the clear sea. He had only seen one other Japanese women with the same eyes, Midoriko. He had to laugh at himself now for not seeing the connection of Rin and Midoriko. He had not realized it till they had killed Naraku that the little girl was Midoriko's however many great-grandnieces.

It should not have been a surprise since Rin held the kindness and acceptance that Midoriko had. She cared for the living, no matter their species or where they came from. Rich or poor. Yes, he was very proud to call her his own. As his mind dwelled on the past, a sudden panicked voice yelled from the hall, before a burst of yōkai flared. Scrunching up his nose, Sesshomaru rose to investigate.

"My Lord!" Squawked his retainer. Jaken had burst through the door bringing the smell of salt and water.

"What Jaken?" Sesshomaru said, annoyed at his retainer's outburst.

"T-T-The family was in an accident!" the toad screamed out. His green skin was dulled and clammy. Sweat seeped through his pores, tears spilled from his eyes. Sesshomaru's blood ran cold. Snarling, the Lord of the West darted from the room. How could this have happened? His jaws snapped in anger.

He had summoned the best medical team, by-passing the normal human route. The mother of the family was rushed into surgery, but had died on the operating table. The father had been pronounced dead at the scene, the babe named Souta had been tossed from the car. The car seat not protecting him as it should have. However, as Sesshomaru entered the hospital he was informed that Kagome had survived. She was in surgery. After questioning the medical staff, Sesshomaru discovered the girl had lost her eye-sight. Her eyes clouding over with a film. Inuyasha arrived, his blood pulsing with fear. Sesshomaru did not have to heart to tell him. He had failed his ward. No—He had failed his daughter. Again.

Sesshomaru watched as the little girl's chest moved up and down with help from a ventilator. Her mother had been pronounced dead an hour ago, he growled lowly. The police had said it was some freak accident, but Sesshomaru was unconvinced. He had Jaken pull some favors from a yōkai police squad, his old friend Tatchi had taken the case. His partner Shippo was already on scene, apparently, the kit had witnessed the accident. Balling a fist in anger, Sesshomaru continued to watch the child. Inuyasha's clawed hand laid on his shoulder.

"Her guardian is here," Inuyasha said softly, his ear's flattened against his head.

"I failed," Sesshomaru whispered, his eyes never leaving the girl. The area around her eyes was bandaged, the doctors who worked on her would not know if the surgery worked until she woke up. She had been lucky though, other than some bruising and a broken arm, she had survived.

"You did not fail brother, you could not have known," Inuyasha said. He hated seeing Sesshomaru like this. Rin had always held a spot in their pack even in death, she was pack. Inuyasha had done everything he could to help Sesshomaru fulfill Rin's last request. It had been Inuyasha's fault that the family barely survived the firebombing. He wanted to go to war to stop the Nazi's, but in his absence, they had been killed.

"Have some men posted outside of her guardian's home. She is the last of the family, she will not meet an untimely end," Sesshomaru ordered before turning away from the room. Inuyasha watched as his brother walked down the hall, his aura filled with anger and sorrow. Before Inuyasha turned away from Kagome's room, he watched her for a moment. She was a pretty child; her smile had been as warm as Rin's, Inuyasha felt a stab in his heart at the thought. "I'm sorry I failed you Rin," he said before turning away.

She was nervous. She was always nervous when it came to interacting with children her own age. They were cruel and bullied her. Kagome hated being different, almost resented it honestly. At the tender age of 10, she had dealt with more hardships then anyone of her classmates. She gulped as Keade spoke to her teacher. Kagome looked up at Keade, silently begging her not to make her stay. She was dressed in a purple dress, or at least that is what Keade said it was. She looked down at her waist, almost willing her eyes to see. Like always the will did not provide the sight that had been taken from her. Her world was full of darkness, except those rare moment of color that burst through the gloom. Keade had told her it was her Miko powers, her powers were registering others with auras. Kagome was not sure if she believed it, but each time the burst of color appeared she was in aw.

"Kagome," a soft motherly voice said as if knowing her thoughts.

"It's not fair," Kagome said, her eyebrows knitted in anger.

"I know my child. But the Kamis-," Keade was cut off.

"The Kamis are mean. They stole momma, daddy, and Souta!" Kagome snapped before stamping a foot. Keade wrapped her in a hug, placing her chin on Kagome's head. The child began to cry again. They taught parenting classes, but no one taught how to deal with a child who had lost her family and her eyesight. Keade was at a lost most nights. In the past year of Kagome's recovery, the child cried angry tears. She cursed the Kamis for taking her parents and brothers away. Most nights she would cry herself to sleep.

For the first time Keade in her Miko career, she was unprepared on how to heal someone. Keade, rubbed Kagome's back until she stopped crying. She mumbled a half-felt apology that made Keade laugh. "Listen little bird, you are destined for great things. That is why Midoriko intervened, never forget that," Keade said with a soft smile.

"I thought you didn't believe me, no one else does," Kagome said sniffing.

"I do now," Keade said.

"You promise?" Kagome asked, her eyes suddenly transfixed on to Keade's face. Seeing without seeing. It had been something Keade discovered when Kagome had come home from the hospital. She would speak directly to you, as if she could see clear as day. But the film over the little girl's eyes told the truth.

"Pinky promise," Keade said, linking her and Kagome's pinky.

A pair of green eyes watched the two from down the hall. His skin shimmered as is partner appears. The pair watched and the older women spoke to the girl about her classroom. The first male was tall and slender; his normally blue skin was hidden under a disguise that appeared human. The second male was shorter with orange hair and green eyes.

"Tatchi are we sure we don't need to intervein? Last week that kid kicked a ball at her head," the orange hair's male asked.

"No Shippo, Lord Sesshomaru does not want us to intervein unless she is in mortal danger," The male named Tatchi said, before pulling out a cigarette.

"That kid Tashiko is a little shit," Shippo grumbled. Tatchi chuckled and agreed, the pair turned away as Keade walked away from the little girl.

"How long do we have to follow her anyway?" Shippo asked.

"Till told otherwise," Tatchi responded as the pair of men got into a white car.

Miroku watched as the girl ate lunch by herself. They had been in the same school for a year now. She was pretty for her age, but those eyes. She creeped people out with them, almost as if she was faking being blind. Finally making his mind up Miroku stood with his lunch box and walked over to her table. His chocolate eyes trained on the seat across from her.

"Hello," he said, as he slid into the seat.

Her eyes snapped up at his face. He was unable to read her expression, her eyebrows knitted slightly, as if in concentration. There was a long pause between them, suddenly he felt a small push of aura coming from the girl. His eyes widened in shock, his mouth dropping slightly

"You're a Miko!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes and you are a Monk are you not?" she asked, before taking a bite of a rice ball.

"Yes, I am. I am of the Hongu family, you are a Higurashi right?" he asked, suddenly putting two and two together.

"Yup," she said, her tone edgy. She hated speaking about her family, even after two years it was still a sore spot.

"Your family guarded the Shikon no Tama," Miroku whispered as if he was afraid of being herd.

"Midoriko created it. After the battle with the hanyou Naraku it was destroyed by Miko Kikyo. It does not exist, so asking me for it won't do you any good," Kagome said, her tone darkening. Keade warned her of this. People still seeking the famed jewel for its power. The damn thing didn't even exist anymore!

"Oh no! I'm sorry. My father just told me stories since I was little. I didn't mean to make you think I wanted it. Besides I knew Kikyo destroyed it. She had teamed up with three yōkai's to kill Naraku. I heard one of them was Inu!" Miroku said excitedly.

"Two were. One was full and the other half. My papa showed me a painting of it once," Kagome said, suddenly liking the kid before her.

"I'm Miroku," he said introducing himself.

"Kagome," she responded with a smile.

"Kagome?" Miroku called out in the darkened room. She was curled up on the bed, her face buried into a pillow.

"Go away!" she shouted, her voice cracking. He did not need to light to know her face was blotchy from crying. Her eyes bloodshot from not sleeping. He sat next to her on the bed, feeling the small movements of her sobs.

"Bird" he whispered, causing her to sob harder. He gently took the girl into his arms and rocked her back and forth as she sobbed into his chest. Her fingers grasping at his shirt as if he would disappear.

It had been a long six months for them. She had barely gone to school, relying on friends to give her the work to make up. She had sat and held Keade's hand through every treatment, Kagome held her hair as the women vomited, hell in Keade's last days of life Kagome told her stories about their family. Keade had lost her mind by then, not knowing who she was or who Kagome was. It broke Miroku's heart to see Kagome just smile and tell her who she was for the millionth time that day.

"It's not fair," she said in between sobs, her chest heaving for air.

"I know bird. I know," he whispered, still rocking her. His hand stroked her hair as the pair sat in the dark. Six long months of chemotherapy, of doctors' visits, hospitals, and finally the hospice. Suddenly Miroku wanted to shout at the sky, as Kagome continued to sob. How cruel the Kami's were to her! She had lost everyone and just when things were going well they ripped Keade from her. Miroku, after five years, realized how attached the women were. Keade had trained Kagome in the way of the Miko, she had cared for Kagome, loved her like her own child. Fate was cruel indeed. It was almost rubbing salt in the wound when the pair of teens found out Kagome was being placed in a foster care facility.

His hand tensed in Kagome's hair. Miroku had begged his father to take her in when the government denied him, Miroku tried. He had been denied. Their reasoning for denying his father was that Kagome was not a blood relative. They denied Miroku because he was in college and unfit to be a guardian. He was angry and saddened. Miroku had helped pack some of her belongings in three suitcases, which stood at the bottom of the stairs. Miroku's father had arranged for a Monk to take care of the grounds until Kagome could return or find another caretaker. It was the best they could do.

Miroku's hair stood up. His eyes flickered out the window, the darkness had fallen over Tokyo for the night. The snow falling softly, almost creating an eerily orange glow from the city lights. Someone was watching them, his senses tingled with the feeling. His eyes scanned the tree line, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Was he being paranoid?

She screamed as Miroku read the letter and she kept screaming. Miroku laughed before she enveloped him in a hug. He could feel the tears on his skin as he chuckled. He was proud of her; the acceptance letter shouldn't have come as a shock. But he was proud of her none the less.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed taking the paper from him and holding it to her chest. She held it out as if reading it. But he knew. She just wanted to bask in the glow of feeling it. Knowing that the words on the page were accepting her into Tokyo U's prestigious business program.

"I swear on my Monkhood that is what it says," he joked, earning him a giggle. How she had changed over the years. Her face finally lost its baby fat. She has grown in height, but not too tall. Her long black hair was pulled up out of her face. He smiled at her. A sense of brotherly pride swelled through his chest. Kagome was a grown woman now. After three years in foster care, she had beat the odds, just like he knew she would.

"You are staring Roku," she said, her eyes trained on his face.

"Are you sure you can't see me?" he asked chuckling.

"I can," she said, bringing her fingers to his face. Her fingertips traced his smile, then his jawline.

"The people here still think I am weird," she said, turning her head towards the door of her room.

"It's because you see without seeing dear bird. When do you move out of this shit hole?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the tiny room. She had survived foster care, but the house was…. Disgusting. It lacked the proper number of bathrooms, the place was falling apart too. The ever-revolving door of wards of the government bothered Kagome. She had met all types, some she liked and others she didn't. She had met some friends, but they either aged out of the system or runaway, none stayed very long. She had tried to run once, but she had not gotten very far.

It had sparked their own fight. He raised his voice at her, asking how stupid she could have been. Suddenly her aura flared and she screamed at him. Unleashing years of resentment. She screamed about how angry she was stuck in the shit hole. How she just wanted to go home. She had been very good at hiding her feelings, he almost hated her for it. She had outgrown the resentment of losing her sight, but every so often he would catch a scowl if she tripped over something or bumped into someone. She was not perfect, but she had adapted. He even began creating a program for her to help her use a computer without any assistance.

"When you help me pack, trust me the witch doesn't want me to stay anymore then I do," Kagome said, referring to the female in charge of the home.

"Good," Miroku said, getting off the bed. It took two hours to pack everything and one more to load it into the rental truck she had called for.

"Will you stay with me or do you want to stay on campus?" Miroku asked as she drove away from the shit hole. Her face was turned towards the window, she was scowling.

"Hojo wants me to move in with him," she said. Miroku glared at the road in front of him. Where the hell did, that dickhead get off asking her that question?

"Do you want to?" Miroku asked, trying to keep his tone even.

"We broke up," she said, leaning her head on the window.

"Oh?" Miroku asked, unable to hide his excitement at the news.

"I told him I didn't want to move in with him. He started screaming that I was too independent and that I needed to rely on him more. He said I needed to stop being friends with you," Kagome said. Miroku's hands gripped the wheel tighter, making a small noise Kagome picked up.

The pair of men hated each other, she knew that. Hojo and she had only been "dating", if you wanted to call it that, for three months. He was nice at first, but he started to say things that made Kagome's hair stand up. When she spoke to Miroku about it, he immediately hated Hojo. She thought she was being paranoid, but their final argument told her all she needed to know. He had screamed at her, telling her she was had to be cheating on him with Miroku. That was why she didn't want to move in with him. Never mind he still lived with his parents and she had never met them. He tossed accusations of cheating and manipulation on her part, it had been hurtful in all honesty.

He then out of anger threw her disability in her face. Saying she would never truly live independently. She would always have to rely on someone. He knew she valued her independence and hated the pity she received. She was not her blindness; it was a part of her. She would not be defined by it. Yet, just days ago he defined her. Put her in this neat box that was labelled poor blind girl. At that point, she had lost her temper. Every little thing he did that annoyed her, she hurled at him. She told him how she hated him for wanting children. How she loathed the idea of even thinking about marrying him. Her final trump card was telling him why she never slept with him. He was just horrible at turning a girl on.

Part of her was glad at that moment to be blind. She was glad she did not see the utter heart break written on his face, sadly though, she could feel it. She tried to apologize, but he left her at the bus stop. She had felt bad about the things she said. All of it was true, but it wasn't his fault. He was who he was, she couldn't change that. Sometimes things didn't work out, she just…

"Kagome?" Miroku broke her chain of fault.

"I was horrible to him. I said things that I didn't mean, I was just so angry at what he said," she whispered, guilt flooding her chest.

"Sometimes we all do that. Remember with Yuri and I broke up?" Miroku said taking her hand in his.

"I said the worst things to her. I even stooped so low as to say she was ugly," Miroku admitted. "Sometimes people just say things because they are hurt. No one is perfect Kagome. Not even us holy beings. Especially not us, but we strive to grow and learn from our life lessons. Maybe after the sting wares off in a couple of months you can apologize to him," Miroku said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah I guess so. I think I will live with you. Honestly, the amount of accommodations is just a hassle. I can call that cab company to take me to and from. The one driver Tatchi is nice to me. He's a yōkai!" she said happily.

"You are the only Miko I know who gets excited when she meets a yōkai, the rest of them are defensive," Miroku said, pulling into his parking space.

"That's the problem these days. People automatically assume the worst others. Did you hear about that nutter group calling for the Human and Yōkai Coalition of Peace to be renegotiated? They want to separate yōkai from humans, how outrageous is that?" Kagome said, holding on to his shirt as the pair walked to his apartment.

"They have some holy community backing to support them, that is what is even more outrageous," Miroku said opening the door.

"I can't imagine a world without yōkai, I mean imagine if I never met Shippo! I'd never get free tea at the bookshop! And I'd never would have made a friend in that shit hole. Honestly Roku he is a blessing." Kagome said.

"True. A world without yōkai would be boring. I wouldn't be able to intern at Tashio Inc, that's for sure," he said.

"How is that going?" Kagome asked, moving about his kitchen to make tea.

"Good, I have this lady named Kagura as my supervisor. She's strict but in a good way. She is dating a hanyou named Inuyasha. Apparently, they have been seeing each other for a hundred years," Miroku said.

"That long? Wow. Good for them! It's nice to see that Hanyous are not outcasted like they were all those years ago," Kagome said, pouring Miroku a cup.

"Do you want to visit the Shrine tomorrow? I don't have class or work," Miroku said, the idea just popping into his head.

"Yeah, I need to prepare for the Summer Festival," Kagome said smiling at a faded memory she had.


	3. Nauseating

Hello! Sorry about the lack of update. I finished my paper but I got hammered with the flu. I'm still trying to get over it. Sorry this is a fluff chapter. It's one of those transition chapters. I hope you like it, enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She sighed before laying her head on the table. Yawing widely, she closed her eyes for a moment. Tuning out the sounds of the world around her she slipped gently to sleep. It had been a long month for the occupants at the table. Finals were killer. The sleeping girl had been running on coffee, three hours of sleep, and energy shots for the last couple of days. The dark circles under her eyes should have proved that notion.

"Oi Kagome!," a male voice sounded, disturbing the other in the library.

"Quite!" a female hissed from across the sleeping girl.

"Sango why is she asleep?" the male asked, dumping himself in a seat next to a sleeping Kagome.

"She tired, duh. Leave her be," Sango snapped at him. She disliked the wolf yōkai, no not disliked, she hated him. Her chocolate eyes narrowed as he touched Kagome's hair. Kami help him if he woke Kagome up, there would be hell to pay.

"She's late for lunch with me," he said, almost trying to validate his attempt to waking Kagome up.

"Koga, I will kill you if you wake her up. She is dead on her feet, some of us have to study instead of daddy buying our grades," Sango hissed at him, her eyes dancing.

"I don't like you bitch," Koga snapped his jaws at her.

"The feeling is mutual. Trust me asshole. Now leave her alone. You already pissed her off once today," Sango said, her fingers death gripping a pen.

"Both of you," Kagome mumbled sleepily.

"Kags-" Koga was cut off by the awoken girl.

"Just stop okay. I don't have time for the fighting. I'll see you later," she said rubbing her sleepy eyes.

He growled at Sango and huffed before leaving the pair of them in the library. Sango watched as Kagome opened another text book and yawned.

"I didn't mean to wake you," She said guiltily.

"I know. I don't know what has gotten into him this past couple of weeks. He just being an absolute dick. This morning, he yelled at me because Jinji asked me about a final. Like honestly, the poor kid. Koga basically threatened to beat him within an inch of his life," Kagome grumbled, her fingers running along the first line of her book.

"Kagome… I don't think he treats you very well,' Sango said, as if stepping on egg shells.

Kagome stopped reading, her whole hand now laying on the brailed page. Sango was right, she knew she was. The past month had seen a major decline in her and Koga's relationship. At first he was nice, maybe a little too possessive. But he was a wolf yōkai, that is their nature. She had let it go, but recently it has gotten worse. Almost to the point of borderline controlling. He demanded to drive her to class every day, saying that her normal cab driver Tatchi was hitting on her. Then it he would pick fights about her spending too much time with Sango. As if the girls were going out drinking, yeah right. They spend most of their days in the library, helping each other pass their classes.

"You're right," Kagome conceded. Yawning again, she shook her head. When was the last night she got a decent night's rest?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't but in," Sango said apologetically.

"No, I would do the same thing if I were in your shoes. I just… I don't know what to do. I have a feeling when I speak to him about it he'll deny it out right and get angry. I break up with him, the same result happens," Kagome said, leaning back in her chair.

"I am going to go home and take a nap, I can't study anymore today," Kagome said yawing again.

She gathered her books and packed up. Taking her walking stick Kagome, tapped the carpeted floor of the library. It was just one of many adjustments she had to make when she lost her eyesight. Taking out her phone she pressed the home button, the voice activated program asked for a command. A few students looked up, but went back to their studies. While it was a big campus, those who frequented the library often knew of Kagome's lack of sight. Kagome called a cab from the disability service company. The sweet voice on the other end, told her Tatchi was already waiting for her.

Finals were over, finally. It had been two weeks since the incident in the library with Sango and Kouga. Kagome had made a point to Kouga. Stop this ridiculous possessiveness or they were finished. She was tired of the arguing and having to apologize for him being an ass. The conversation did not go over very well. Kagome had not seen Kouga in a couple of days. They had barely spoken over the phone. She shook her head as she felt around her bathroom vanity. Finding the hairspray, she set her curls and nodded at herself in the mirror. Sango, Miroku, and a few friends were going to a club, which meant Kagome was being dragged along. It wasn't that she did not like clubs, but knowing that it would be crowded and she would most likely bump into people made her anxious. Many people were nice when they saw she was blind. But others sometimes dropped a nasty remark. Heading out of her bedroom, Kagome grabbed her purse and followed Roku out the door.

The small group of friends were celebrating the end of finals. They were also celebrating the fact that Kagome had made the second round cut for an internship at Tashio Inc. The phone interview went well, Kagome was able to speak with Kagura, who had supervised Miroku at one point. Kagome and her got along, it made her feel good about the phone call. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but you can't have a stick" the bouncer said as the group was entering. This had caused a small scene with the group, but Kagome waved and allowed the bouncer to keep her walking stick.

"It's okay, part of the attacks, right?" she asked the bouncer. He nodded, but then verbally answered.

"I am sorry ma'am. Last week, the club Two had a brawl that put two people in the hospital. All clubs are beefing up," The male said.

"Well stay safe," Kagome said with a smile, before Sango took her hand.

"That is so dumb," Sango half shouted over the music.

"It's his job. I can understand though, those two people I heard were still in the ICU at Tokyo General. One was a Neko," Kagome replied as Sango guided her through a crowd of people.

It seemed everyone was on alert with the last attacks, Roku has read her the news last weekend. One Neko yōkai and a human had been seriously hurt. The story said that the pair had been a couple and as they were leaving a group attacked them. Since then Miroku made her promise to always have a cab waiting for her. No walking by herself. She had agreed and told him to do the same. It had not been that long ago that a Monk had been attacked in the street. No one was safe from these attacks. The only thing police said, was that it was motivated by the hatred of the Coalition of Peace Treaty.

Sango lightly squeezed Kagome's hand in reassurance, as the pair made their way over to the bar. The hair on Kagome's neck stood up. She whirled around, her head moving from side to side, trying to pin point the aura.

"Kagome?" Sango shouted over the loud music.

Kagome was panicked, that aura, it was overwhelming. Death, anger, revenge, she fought the urge to vomit. Sango took her both her hands, worried about the expression on Kagome's face. Suddenly the aura gone, Kagome's eyebrow knitted in confusion.

"Are you-" Sango's voice stopped. Kagome looked scared, Sango grew nervous. They had been come instant friends during their time in college and of course not long after Kagome introduced Sango to Miroku the pair began to date. Sango learned early on in her friendship with Kagome was if she sensed something or was nervous about something there was a reason. Sango had joked that Kagome could see in the future. The joking stopped the day that Miroku was in a car accident. Kagome had a weird feeling and begged Sango to skip class and drive her home. They arrived to police at Kagome and Miroku's apartment door.

"There was an aura," Kagome said, her voice carrying as the song in the club changed.

"Bad or good?" Sango asked, suddenly her own body and senses being hyperaware.

"Bad, it… it wants blood for revenge," Kagome said, her head turning towards Sango.

It left Kagome with a lingering feeling of uneasiness. As she sat sipping a drink on a couch, she tried to even her breath out. Something was wrong, very wrong. She heard Kouga before Sango did, her body tensed.

"Ka-go-me" Kouga slurred out, as he wrapped an arm about her waist. His breath permeated with the smell of liquor, Kagome scrunched her nose up, the smell making her stomach roll.

"Hi, Kouga," Kagome said, moving her head back from his face.

Sango glared at him as Kouga moved closer to Kagome. Miroku approached the couch table group with look of disgust on his face.

"Kouga," Miroku greeted him, sitting next to Sango and handing the girls their drinks.

"Ah the supposed big brother!" Kouga sneered, his speech slurred. Kagome mentally sighed, this was not going to end well.

"Kouga, please leave," Kagome shouted, as the music picked up in volume.

"What? What is your problem?!" the wolf yōkai snapped, his anger spreading to his face.

"I think she said to leave," Miroku said, his eyes steeling at Kouga. He never did like Kouga, not because of what he was but rather who he was. There was no excuse to be an absolute ass to your girlfriend. A growl escaped Kouga, Kagome's hair stood up on end.

"Oi flee brain!" A gruff voice called out, causing Koga to snap his jaw in annoyance.

Kagome's eyes locked on to the new individual. He was a force to be reckoned with. Though she sensed he was only half yōkai, his aura oozed power. A clash of red and gold danced in her head as she studied the newcomer.

"What do you want dog breath?" Kouga said, slightly slurring his words.

" She asked you to leave," the male said.

Miroku was quite during the exchange, he knew better to get on Inuyasha Tashio's bad side. He watched as Inuyasha's dog ears flicked to and fro, it always amazed Miroku how yōkai aged so slow. Inuyasha was at least 500 years old and he looked about to be the same age as himself. The pair of males snarled and snapped their jaws as if speaking an ancient language. Kagome knitted her brows. The pulse of nauseating aura was back. She tried to stand up, but her legs collapsed under the pressure. This drew attention from the snarling males and the group of friends.

"Kagome?!" Miroku exclaimed as he reached out for her.

"That aura it's back. I need to leave, I'm going to be sick," Kagome hissed, her hand clutching her chest. She was all but panting, sweat beading on her forehead. Sango and Miroku sprang into action.

The groups moved through the club back out onto the street. The cool air made Kagome shiver, but she did not notice. She was gulping air in as if she was starved for it.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha calles out behind them. As the monk turned his head, Inuyasha froze. Hairs stood up, the sweeping feeling of dread engulfed him. Inuyasha's claws extended out on instinct, the raging beast instead of him fought against the chains that held it.

"Get her out of her!" Inuyasha growled before leaping towards the aura he felt.

"Who was that?" Sango asked, as Miroku peeled away from the club.

"Inuyasha Tashio, we work together. Though I have never seen him react that way before," Miroku said, his mind working overtime.

"R-Roku you felt it?" Kagome said, still fighting the effects the unknown aura had on her.

"Yes, but I am not sick," he said, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. His eyes flickered to the back seat. Kagome's head was in Sango's lap, Sango was holding a cold water bottle to her neck, trying to ease the sickening feeling.

"I don't like this," Sango said, her words settling in the car. The trio did not say another word for the rest of the drive, each lost in their own thoughts.


	4. Memories

A/N: Enjoy!

Kagome laid curled under the comforter. She had been ill that entire previous night and now she just felt drained. Her stomach had been creating many unusual sounds, as if it decided to tell her how unhappy it was. Kagome moved her face towards the window. She knew the glass panel was there, but the milky film over her eyes forbid her to see. Blinking, Kagome's face remained unchanged. Staring into the darkness she was cursed with. With another gurgling of her stomach, Kagome winced, her body had really disliked the oppressive aura from the previous night.

The more she thought about it the more she wanted to crawl in a deep hole. One that was the farthest of reaches, cool and dark. Her body temperature had risen through the night, causing her to worry. She had never reacted this way from a dark aura, it had worried Miroku as well. He had slept on the couch, she could hear him on the phone, his voice muffled by the distance. He had stayed home from work to watch over her.

Kagome yawned, trying to force the nauseous feeling down. Shutting her eyes she pulled from the few memories she had of her eyesight, one of snow. She could remember smelling her father as he picked her up and carried her to the window. He always smelled of sage and sandalwood. Probably the reason she always bought sage and sandalwood air fresheners.

He was always warm, he had enveloped her into a bear hug. His large finger pointing out the window. The soft white whispers fell from the sky. Kagome smiles as she remembered being shocked. Her hand had pressed against the glass, it biting with the cold air.

"Wow!" She has exclaimed, her face just inches away from the window. A soft knock slipped her back to the present. The sage and sandalwood smell fading from her nose.

"Hey you," Miroku said as he entered the room. Kagome groaned as she felt the bed dip.

"You're gonna make me vomit," she whined softly. The new movement not agreeing with her.

"It's snowing," Miroku said as he laid across the end of the bed.

" I bet it's beautiful," Kagome replied, nostalgia dripping from the words. Miroku studied her face, her eyes staring straight forward, blinking normally. In that moment he was angry. The hot hatred of the Kamis burned his insides. Kagome had never deserved the hand she had been dealt. He kept staring, willing the milky film to lift from her vision.

" No matter how hard you stare, I can't see. I already tried that today," Kagome said with a giggle. It had broken the tense air that had been pressing into the room.

" I wonder if I could create a set or eyes mechanically. Like in the Terminator," said Miroku rapping his chin in thought.

"I am not the babysitter," Kagome snorted. Running 80s and 90s movie lines had been a long standing tradition between the pair.

"I got some good news, if you're interested."

"Oh?" She asked, her eyes never moving from the window. Miroku explained that Kagura wanted to set up a face to face interview tomorrow at 8am.

"Hmm." Kagome said staring out the window.

"I thought you would be excited. " he said as he laid his head on his arms.

"Oh I am, just I had a strange thought. That aura from last night, I've felt it before. I just cannot place where exactly." Kagome mused, her nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"I never felt something that... evil." Miroku stated, his eyes now watching her face.

"No... maybe you wouldn't have. It was before I met you. A long time ago." She said, suddenly her voice trailing off. A memory bubbled in the back of her brain. A horrible memory of screams and sudden silence.

"Momma." She said popping up off the bed.

"Huh?" Miroku said confused and startled by her sudden movements.

"My Momma, she screamed in the car. But nothing was there. I remember feeling like I was going to throw up. I looked back at Momma and Souta. Then I remember pressure, then silence. When I turned back around to face the front, it was as if everything was in slow motion. A burst of pale pink light. The Great One was standing in the road. She was crying. Then that aura. After... someone protected me from the feeling of it. I could see red like blood." Kagome said, her eyebrows knitted. There was something else.

Another piece not fitting into place, as if she was missing something. She had replayed the crash over and over in dreams. She could remember the smell of burning plastic from the car. The feeling of the road under her hands as she crawled out from the wreckage. Missing.

"I can't remember. I don't remember something." Kagome said finally giving into her frustration.

"Maybe you saw the person who hit the car?" Miroku suggested, now sitting up himself.

"The police said that no one else saw someone hit us. It also said that I had been thrown from the car, but I remember crawling out. I had fight the seatbelt, it was so tight. And I remember seeing as I crawled, I couldn't have been able to do that blind, could I have?" She asked, her finger tapping her chin.

" I'm not sure. But I have seen video online of Mother's with super strength lift car to save their child." He said shrugging.

" Maybe, now what for dinner?" She asked, moving the conversation away from the crash.

" There is a new place that opened up, called Youki. Kagura went last month when it opened, she said it was good." Miroku said getting off of the bed.

" Okay, could you pass me those jeans?" Kagome asked.


	5. Wobble

Kagome sat nervously in the large open lobby. Her eyes were trained on the floor, her ankles crossed at a slant. She had been waiting forever, at least it seemed like it. Stupidly she had turned her phone off in the parking lot. Miroku had driven her in for the interview. Her fingers smoothed out the black skirt she was wearing. Kagome fought to surprise a sigh, how much longer would it be? She mused before a chill ran up her spine. Power. Her head snapped up and turned towards the elevator doors. She heard a soft ding and then the doors open.

A soft lilac hue burned at Kagome's eyes, she smiled softly at the color. She had loved lilac, she had been wearing the color the day of the car accident. The aura of the individual was massive. Powerful, strong, and oddly warm. Kagome closed her eyes in concentration. She focused on the person allowing her own power to space out like feelers.

Youki. No... her eyes snapped open. It was a Youki Lord. In that moment Kagome realized she had been feeling THE KILLING PERFECTION. Shit she thought shutting down her inner force. A mocking voice in her head suggested he probably didn't notice. She could have laughed out right.

"Miko", a deep voice called, causing her to jump.

"Um. My name is Kagome, I do not go by my religious background". Kagome states as she stood before the Lord in front of her.

" Did you sense anything interesting?" his tone clip.

"My sincerest apologies my Lord, I am unfamiliar with my surroundings and I-"

"You are Blind." He stated. Kagome looked up from her bow, she was unsure if he was surprised, confused, or something else.

"Yes, sir. I depend on my natural abilities to be aware of my surroundings." She explained, raising from the bow.

He watched her blink, but her eyes here trained on his face. Kagura did mention the girl was very aware of how she made others feel. His amber eyes traced her face, she had Rin's nose and her chin. She was uneasy, it amused him. She had pressed her aura out on one of the deadliest beings in Japan. His lip twitched wanting to smirk.

"Tell me what you see exactly," he said, shifting his weight.

"Huh? I'm blind I do not see," she said wondering if Sesshomaru Tashio was slow.

"You do see, you reacted to my aura. Miroku says you unnerve people." He said, his watching watching her expressions, however micro they maybe.

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Then he felt it again, the soft touch of her aura. It almost enveloped him whole, the feeling was odd. It was soft and warm, like a mothers hand against a child's face. His nose twitched at her scent, she wasn't wearing perfume. Most females bath in the artificial crap. He hated the man who created it, hated him enough to kill him.

"You are amused." She stated, causing his eyes to widen momentarily.

"You feel this?" He questioned his eyes narrowing now. That was no expected no one had told him about this.

"I only feel what your aura does. Someone as powerful as you tend to hide it, but it slipped or most likely you allowed me to feel it, My Lord." Kagome explained.

Clever. He was amused just not with her. The amusement had come from the memory of the perfume idiot. Her eyes flickered to the left, something catching her attention.

"Kagura told me you were clever. Your academic record also proves this. Why do you want this internship?" He asked, his voice soft but commanding.

"Well this internship is the most prestigious. Many of my fellow students have fought tooth and nail for it. The ability to work under you is a huge honor and the experience is one of a kind." Kagome said reciting the answer she had practiced.

"Why should I pick you out of the other dozen or so candidates?" He asked.

"Honestly, I do not compare to the others. I think it is safe to assume I am the first disabled person to apply and get this far in the process. I walk with a cane. I have to use Braille and my electronics talk to me. You may not want someone who is viewed in society a pitiful or weak. But, you cannot say I cannot do the job. I have been told that so many times that I probably would be richer then the Emperor by now. I may have to use unconventional methods, but I am smart. I learn very quickly and I am very good at understanding the cultural demographic you have here at Tashio Inc. and those you do business with."

Spiced apples flooded his nose. A simmer of anger lay just under her words. She was Rin's descendent just by they way she had carried herself. She knew she was "weak" in the sense she could not preform normally. But Sesshomaru Tashio and his company was not normal. Tashio Inc had seen many changes in this world, from raging feudal wars to World Wars. It had changed with the times, it had to.

"You are confortable with Youki despite being a Miko," Sesshomaru said trailing off. She was not weak, the blood the flowed through her veins dripped with the holy power. She came from a long line of strong warriors, but the strongest of all was the Miko who shared and apple with him when he was a child.

"I prefer the company of Youki over humans. While I have some close human family and friends, many are..." She stoped, her brain trying to find the right words to say.

"Cold." He said, finishing for her.

"Yes, sadly."

"Kagura says I am a difficult person to work for. I expect perfection and nothing else. I do not care for those who are late or those shoes social lives tangle with business." He said as he began to walk back towards the elevators. She wasn't following him, he turned to her, she seemed confused.

"I have a meeting and you will need to take notes. I assume you prefer electronic note taking?" He asked, her eyes widened. There it was, the realization and weight of what he said.

"Yes!" She exclaimed loudly before clamping a hand over her mouth.

"My apologies sir. I mean yes, I usually record the speaker and transcribe later." She said, finally picking up her bag and walking towards him.

"I will see to it you get a laptop with brailed keys. Kagura will be out this week, she was in a car accident last night," he said as the pair now walked towards the elevator. Kagome had pulled out a pen and a notebook from her bag. He raised an eyebrow to this. She was quickly hitting notes down as he spoke.

"You can write?" He asked alarmed.

"Yes, but it is a short hand version. I never write straight on lines." She said with a small smile. She flipped the note book to show her notes. While the lines of words wobbled on the page her handwriting was

neat and in script.

"I see. Do you find writing more enjoyable? Your script is an older version then what is taught in schools." he said as a clawed finger pressed the up bottom on the marbled wall.

"My grandfather taught me to write. I was seven when I lost my sight. I still practiced, it was a source of comfort in the first year." She explained. Her eyes looking down at the page.

"Is Ms.Kagura alright?" Kagome asked as the pair stepped into the elevator. She heard the door shut and they began there journey upwards.

"Yes, someone was drunk and ran a red light. If she was human she would have been killed." He stated frankly, oddly curious at her concern for Kagura.

"Good at least she will be alright, I enjoyed our telephone interview the other week." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked down at her reflection in the mirrored doors. She was pretty, there was no doubt about that. Her long hair had been pulled into a smart bun. She was wearing very little to no makeup. Her skin slightly bronzed by the sun. The pair traveled in silence the rest of the way.

Kagome pressed her lips together nervously. She did not think she would be starting today. Miroku said she was dressed for the office but she had planned on meeting Kagura not the CEO.

A soft ding sounded their arrival. Sesshomaru explained what floor they were on. The pair made it to the boardroom where other businessmen were waiting. She had felt them, their auras mingling or clashing. The unseeable squabbling stopped as soon as Sesshomaru walked into the room. He was greeted by the men with low bows.

"Gentleman, this is Ms.Kagome Higurashi, she has just been accepted as my intern here at Tashio Inc." Sesshomaru said as Kagome bowed deeply to the men.

"Welcome Ms. Higurashi" a geko Yokai said, next to her.

"Thank you," She responded with a smile. The meeting began and Kagome listened intently, her hand moving along the paper writing notes.

"As you can see Lord Sesshomaru, this chart show the impact of the military contract have on the market place." A male said.

Kagome knitted her eyebrows and scrunched her nose. The graph she knew was being projected on the screen but he had not said anything about the numbers.

"I have copied it," Sesshomaru said lowly as he nodded to the man.

"My apologies sir," She said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her tone.

"Ginji, have your secretary send any and all future presentations to Ms. Higurashi's email prior to our meeting. "Sesshomaru said before getting a fake delighted answer.

"Thank you gentleman," he said before standing. He was bowed to by the men and Kagome gave a quick bow before following him out of the room.

"I do apologize, I was not thinking about the presentation," Sesshomaru said as the pair walked down a marbled hallways towards his office.

"It is not a problem, I would have reached out to his team to get it." She said with a soft smile.

He nodded and continued towards his office. He would have to speak to Miroku about setting up a desktop computer, laptop, iPad, and an IPhone for her to use. He had introduced her to a few key staff members she would be working with and then escorted her to her desk outside his office. He explained his plan about the electronic only to earn a soft giggle.

"I have my personal laptop with me, Miroku has created the computer system to talk to me. I could use this for the day or if you would like I can see if he can encrypt it for security purposes." She said, pulling out a laptop from her bag. It was a new version of a Mac, which pleased him. He should have known Miroku would not have let her use an older model.

"I will have him do it this afternoon, I will also have him program the phone. For now, I need some background details on a few individuals." He said. She wrote down the names, each one slightly wobbly. He smirked in amusement. She was very unconventional, but he needed that. Miroku had been right about her intelligence. He watched as she set to work setting up her computer, she plugged in a set of earbuds and placed on in one ear. Her nails lightly tapped on the keys as he himself settled in for the day.


	6. Painting

I don't own Apple products or Inuyasha. This was a bit of a early birthday present for myself. I got carried away, oh well. Feel free to leave a comment, I love reading them.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

She entered the marble lobby, it was still early. Only one security guard was on duty, he had been sweet when Kagome met him this morning. He almost fell over when she had introduced herself as Lord Sesshomaru's personal assistant. She smiled as she pressed the button of the elevator. Last night Miroku explained that he had created a program for the elevators. The soft ding sounded as the doors opened, then a mechanical voice asked which floor she needed.

"How brilliant!" She exclaimed, as she stepped in.

"I'm sorry I could not understand your request." The voice said again.

"Lord Sesshomaru's office." She said, before the doors closed behind her.

"Voice identified as Higurashi, Kagome. Identity authorized." The voice stated.

"I doubt someone would try to break in." Kagome mused allowed. As the elevator climbed upward, she leaned her walking cane against the wall. She opened her bag and pulled out her iPad, the Siri voice asked for a command. She felt the elevator slow and then stop.

"Floor Sixteen, arrived." The elevator voice stated, before a clatter of her cane falling sounded.

"Damn!" She said as she placed her bag next to her feet and knelt down to pick up the cane. Her hands moved along the marble floor, it was cool to the touch. Her finger tips hit her cane and she smiled.

"Well well, if it isn't Higurashi," A familiar voice sounded, before a hand grabbed her arm forcing her to fall forward.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, her hand hitting the male's voice. "Kōga what the hell is the mater with you," Kagome snapped as she pulled away from the wolf Yōkai.

"I was helping, you clearly needed it. But next time I leave you crawling on the floor," Kōga growled out. His aura flared out with his anger. Kagome had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, her nerves already rattled from the sudden contact.

"I appreciate your concern, but I have it under control," She forced out with a smile.

"We both know you don't mean that," he snapped, barring his fangs.

"Is there an issue here?" A gruff voice asked from the right. Kōga turned his head to study the new comer. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at the Yōkai who stood before him.

"No problem at all dog breath," Kōga chuckled.

Inuyasha Tashio stood with one hand in his suit pocket. His dog like ears flicking this way and that, at high alert. He flashed his fangs at the insult, his honey colored eyes narrowing.

"Must you be a complete asshole or are you just that dumb wolf? Inuyasha asked, his voice sharp. Kagome listened to the exchange, the new comer's aura was strong even for a half-Yōkai. She turned her heard to look directly at this newcomer. His aura was familiar, it was warm like a mug of hot tea on a chilly day. It brushed up against her own, as if it was seeking something.

"Dumb?! Ha! Inuyasha you should have taken lessons. It's Lord Kōga. But you wouldn't know anything about being a lord would you halfbreed?" Kōga snarled out, his fingers cracked as he created a fist in anger.

Inu..Yasha. A bell went off in Kagome's head, he was Sesshomaru's half-brother. The pair growled lowly, but Kagome ignored it. The hairs on her neck stood up as a swell of aura clashed in the hallway.

"Who do you think you are?!" Kōga snapped, taking a half of step towards the new comer.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and let out a deep breath, her aura swelled and hit both of theirs. She forced her cane in front of Kōga's body preventing him to move forward.

"Do not." She said, her tone like ice. A crackle against the cane sounded and Kōga yipped in pain. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smirked, Kathryn was right, she was a se at girl.

"This is not your home nor it is your business. Do not act like a spoiled child in Lord Sesshomaru Tashio's property. You need to leave before you dishonor your family," Kagome said, her face deadpan and her tone harsh.

"Why you-" Kōga's voice was cut off by another crackle of holy aura.

"Do not make me hurt you. I am already annoyed with this situation and once again you act like you have a gold spoon in your mouth. Leave or I will have you forcibly removed and file a complaint with the council." She said, her eyes looking directly at him.

Kōga snarled at her before turning to walk to the tossed her bag on the floor, spilling the continents on the marble floor. He mashed a bottom and the ding sounded.

"Really mature you stupid fleabag" Kagome grumbled as she lowered her cane.

"My apologies Lord Inuyasha, I am aware you are more then capable in taking care of him yourself, however I try to clean up my own messes," Kagome said with a bow. Inuyasha had been trying to stifle his laughter at the wolf. However, the bow and formal apology blind sided him. Uncomfortable with such actions, Inuyasha blushed and shrugged it off.

"Yeah.. um don't worry about it. I haven't seen him scared in a long time. That was great!" Inuyasha said, as he knelt down to help collect her things.

"Er… Do you have specific places for this stuff?" He asked with a blush. His ears laid flat on his head and his head cocked in curiosity.

"Oh, yes I do. But I can sort it later. Thank you for your help. Are you here to see Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked as she placed her things in her bag.

"Yeah, I just got back from Africa," He said as the pair stood and began to walk towards Sesshomaru's office.

"Oh? I have never been, sight seeing isn't really my thing," She said, earning a chuckle from the male next to her.

"There isn't much to see, bunch of dirt where I was. I think I saw a buzzard though, nasty looking birds," Inuyasha said, opening a glass door for her.

"I don't much like birds," She said as she placed her bag on her desk.

"Let me ring your brother," She said before sitting. After informing her boss his brother was here waiting, she took out her contains of her bag. She felt each item and began to organize them into the bag once more.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called out. He watched his personal assistant organize her things in her bag. His eyebrow raised and his eyes meet his brothers.

"Kōga had a hissy fit," Inuyasha said softly enough for only them to hear. Sesshomaru nodded slightly, as he watched her work. Her fingers moved seamlessly as she finally finished her task. Once finished, she turned on her computer and pulled out her laptop.

Inuyasha watched his brother for a moment, never has his brother been curious about a person. Kagome has Rin's nose and maybe her cheeks, but it was her aura that confirmed her ancestry. It was warm, like walking in to your home after a long time away. It makes the heart swell and gives the feeling of dejavú.

"My apologies Lord Sesshomaru, I have the report about the Coalition you asked for. The Council of Holy Folk refused to answer my calls yesterday afternoon and the email I sent yesterday was returned by the server stating it was undeliverable." Kagome said as she typed her password into her laptop. The voice program for her office computer started.

"Hn. Seems they do not want to review it." Sesshomaru said, his voice calm but cold.

"I hope you did not actually think they would answer you brother. I mean a bunch of Mikos and Monks who hate people like us?" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.

Not all Holy individuals hate Yōkai. Only those who have listened to the older generations. It's sad. But the good news is, I have been able to get three other emails. Although I'm not actually supposed to have them." Kagome said, pulling up her email.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru asked, now curious on whose email she had.

"Yes, Sir. My family has owned our shrine for centuries. It dates back to the feudal era, so roughly five hundred years. Give or take really. I had to pull favors but, I was able to find three Council members, who are not public ally known. "Kagome said bringing up pictures for the two men.

"You sound disappointed," Sesshomaru said, as the brothers looked over the information.

"I am disappointed at them. One family, the Hayek's have branches with Yōkai marrying in and reproducing. The Hōjō family… well I dated their heir in high school. He was mutual friends with Yōkai, so I am sad to see him sitting on the council. Sad day to see someone who was once so open to back this kind of hate." She said with a large sigh.

"And what is your opinion on this tension?" Sesshomaru asked, curious as to what her answer would be thought he suspected he already knew.

"It is hard for me. My family.. they did horrible things in the past. They even tried to help wage the Holy War before the Catholics arrived in Japan. I have met more humans I do not like than Yōkai. If I was being completely honest, I am more comfortable with others than holy people or just regular humans. It's hard to explain the disability and how I manage. They don't quit understand and the conservative sect of the holy community would rather see me married then do anything else." Kagome explained in a tone of annoyance.

"Not the marrying type?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, not the type to just pop out kids and do nothing else except clean. I hate doing dishes." She said shrugging. Inuyasha laughed at her, while Sesshomaru's raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Inuyasha and I will be visiting a weapons site, then all three of us are going to a business lunch with the Lord of the East and a few others." Sesshomaru stated.

"The Dragon Clan of the East?" Kagome asked as she looked confused.

"They don't eat humans," Inuyasha said with a chuckle.

"I did not realize you were on friendly terms after your father…." Her sentence trailed off. Sesshomaru shouldn't have been surprised that she had read up on his family. But to know the Great General's role in the East was a little known fact for the general public.

"Wait, you know about that?" Inuyasha asked surprised, locking eyes with his brother. Sesshomaru shrugged just slightly, answering the unspoken question.

"Oh. Well my family has a painting depicting the battle. It had your father the late Lord Tashio and I believe it even depicts his mate. There was another large Yōkai form dog. Once with a crescent moon and facial lines. I used to beg my grandfather to tell me the story. It was before the accident, but I can remember how it looks.

"You will have to show Inuyasha. We have only one painting of our late Sire. It only shows his human form and it has the Hime my father mated with." Sesshomaru said.

"I'd bd happy to bring it in for you. You can have it, it's old but It wouldn't be right for me to keep it. I cannot enjoy it's beauty anymore." Kagome said with a smile.

Inuyasha thanked her before the brothers exited into the elevator. Inuyasha scrunched up his nose at the linger smell of Kōga.

"Why did she release some of her aura?" Sesshomaru asked as he watched his brothers reflection.

"He grabbed her, yanked her off the floor when she was getting her cane. Stupid prick then waned to pick a fight with his childish name calling. She surprised me. She threaten him, they appeared to have a history," Inuyasha said, his hands in his suit pockets.

"Miroku said they dated in high school. It appears he is still bitter about it." Sesshomaru said.

"Wait wasn't he the prick that slapped her at that party we were at?" Inuyasha asked, now angry at the memory. It was fuzzy for him, he had been drunk and ended up going home with Kagura.

"No, that was the orange haired boy. The lanky one, the half Monk." Sesshomaru said, his eyes narrowing at the memory. It took all of his self control not to rip the human's heart out of his chest. Inuyasha had dragged. Him out to this party being held at the house of a family friend. He hardly had expected to see her there. She was dressed in jeans and shimmery top., her hair was piled on the top of her head in loose curls. She had been beautiful that night, maybe it had been the alcohol or the haze of drugs that was in the air. He had watched her, agitated with the stupid fools who had tried to chat her up. She had rebuffed them, but one male had pulled her aside. The pair were arguing about their old relationship, she had pulled away from him. The slap had echoed in his ears, he saw red then. His brother and a friend held him back, trying to keep him calm.

The soft ding of the elevator roused him out of the memory. The pair exited and headed out the front door. He needed to make a note for his security team, he wanted that human's name and address. Sesshomaru wanted to make sure that human never went near Kagome again.


	7. Overwhelmed

A/N: Hi! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also there is a bit about birthdays and other personal celebrations. I can not remember the story where the idea kinda stuck with me. But I thought it was a cute addition. I know it had something to do with an HR person. If you know the story please let me know. I love giving credit where it is due. Also I am at a temp work assignment so I'll have 8 hours to write. -.-

She had been working at the desk for a little over a month now. Kagome was efficient even though her methods were unconventional to say the least. She had prepared an entire list of birthdays, work anniversaries, as well as other person celebrations so that "he" may send a greeting to employees. Clients even expressed their thanks to him at meetings, on one occasion he had been blind sighted by a lower Lord thanking him on the lovely baby shower present. Kagura laughed at him the entire way back to the office, which soured his mood. Sesshomaru sat back in his chair and listened to the soft tapping of her nails hitting the keyboard. She was playing a soft classical melody in the background, she had mentioned she hated silence. It was another unusual quirk he had come to know about her. First, it was the need to never have her back to the door. He had noticed this at a lunch meeting with another client. She had purposefully maneuvered the client to sit in front of her, thus having his back to the door. The second, was the ebbing and flowing on her aura. He would sometimes feel the light brush against his own from time to time. Curious he followed her on a weekend, from a safe distance away he realized she did it unconsciously.

She had become a fixture in the office. From employees stopping in to say hello or to sneak a piece of candy from her large candy dish. He had noticed she has a large sweet tooth, she would suck on a hard candy till it was a tiny piece then crunch it between her teeth. He sat forward to continue to work as he listened to the soft melody of a classical pianist. On the other side of the cracked door Kagome's eyebrows were knitted together. She was in the middle of an email when her phone began to sound with incoming text messages. One right after another sounded, annoyed she stopped mid-sentence and picked up her phone. A familiar female voice sounded and began reading messages aloud.

"Kagome! I hope you are okay, please text me when you can." From Koyoto.  
"Please tell me you are NOT down town right now?!" From Minko  
"Bird, call me ASAP! Can't get a hold or Roku" From Sango.

"Huh?" Kagome inquired out loud before instructing the phone to call Sango. After two rings, Sango picked up frantically yelling at her.

"Where are you?!" she half screamed into the receiver.  
"At work, what is wrong?" Kagome asked, confused. She could hear sirens and other people yelling in the background.

"Hospital. There was a bombing set off on the north side of town. I can't get ahold of Roku." Sango's voice trailed off, fear gripping her.

"He is fine, in a meeting with a few Military heads, his phone is off. He is in the building. Are you okay? Anyone we know hurt?" Kagome asked, now clipping away on the keyboard again.

"No not in my hospital. I was afraid he was out." Sango said, softly. Kagome could not make out what people were screaming about in the background. Suddenly Sesshomaru's office phone began to ring and her office phone began to signal as well.

"Have to go, stay safe, I'll Roku call asap" Kagome said before the pair exchanged goodbyes and love you.

Kagome answered calls some trying to get ahold of Lord Sesshomaru's line and others demanding to know what he will be doing about the bombing. Answering the best she could, Kagome took down names and numbers as quickly as possible.

"I do not care if he is on vacation, a bomb was placed at a community center and six were killed. More injured and they are trying to secure the scene, drag him in or I will!" Sesshomaru growled out. His temper and aura flaring in anger. He slammed the receiver down and snapped his jaw.

"Er Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome called from the door way. His eyes trained on her form and narrowed, she was scared.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to keep his tone from being clipped.

"There is a Lord Neji Onigumo here to see you. He... well sir he," her voice trailed off after she shut the door.

Sesshomaru stood as she walked over to his desk. After requesting a piece of paper and a pen, she scribbled a note.

 _ **He stated he demanded an audience, but his aura is concerning and he has three other individuals with him. I pinged security on the chat modal I set up and they have no record of them checking in.**_

He placed a hand over hers and whispered into her ear. "Stay in here, sit in my chair." he said before leaving and opening the door. She did was she was told and moved the chair so it was facing the door and a bookcase. She heard her boss greet the four men and invite them into the office. She stiffened her back as the five men walked in, she felt a soft brush of her bosses aura as if to calm her in some way. Sesshomaru moved around the desk next to her and pressed an intercom button.

"Jinenji, could you come up to my office. I have a Lord Onigumo and his associates here for a meeting." Sesshomaru spoke, his voice icy. He really did hate being interrupted at worked and he did not take kindly to impressions of threats.

"Lord Sesshomaru, as I'm sure your secretary explained I am here to inquire on what you will be doing about these attacks on our people." One of the associates asked, Kagome could feel the man's eyes on her. Her aura flickered across the room onto his skin. A soft tingle ran up his skin, a simple warning.

"No, you barged into my offices with out checking in, to which will be seen as a serious slight against my family. And I believe you implied there would be repercussions upon my personal assistant, to which again is seen as a slight against my family." Sesshomaru snapped out, irritated.

Jinenji entered the office, his face giving an innocent impression of a child. He was a half youki, who in the past was a natural healer. These days however; he was proficient in hand to hand combat and weapons training. He stood silently at the door way, waiting. His large bug like eyes trained on the intruders. Security had called before Lord Sesshomaru had. Furious he had already called a few of his under covers to search the building top to bottom. The tension in the air was thick and suffocating. Kagome fought the instinctual urge to run as clashes of aura swirled in the room.

"No offense was meant my Lord, Lord Onigumo requires a certain level of secrecy. He has had dealing with the less kind of humans on this earth." the same male explained, his tone off.

"What did you come here for?" Sesshomaru inquired, his annoyance level rising by the second. The men were dosed in cologne which began to bother him. He wanted to vacate the room as soon as possible and have it and the air sterilized.

"Lord Onigumo-" the accommodate was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"I was not speaking to you, nor will I continue to converse with your lesser." Sesshomaru growled out, his eyes trained on the man who took it upon himself to sit down.

The male known as Lord Onigumo smiled, his thin lips curling upward in a cat like grin. His cardinal red eyes trained on Sesshomaru's face. The smile did not travel upwards, the dead black pupils reminded Sesshomaru of a fish.

"My name is Neji Onigumo of the Westeren Spider Clan. I mean no dishonor or slight upon you Lord Sesshomaru. This tension with the holy beings has interrupted my business for lack of better terms." Neji said, his words sliding through the air like oil on a pan. His eyes trained upon Kagome as she spoke of the Holy community.

She could feel his aura reaching out and probing her own, testing it's limitations. Kagome felt an overwhelming feeling of terror and death radiating off of him. The aura around Onigumo was a plume of dark purple, it's smoke like consistency dissipated in the air only to appear again. The intrusion of his probing became more forceful and it sparked against her own.

Sesshoaru had enough of this, while culturally obligated to listen to a lesser Lord in his realm, he did not have to abide by the disrespect of this idiot. His jaw snapped, teeth clicking together in a non-verbal warning.

"Get out," he demanded, his chest vibrating with aura flared out, sweeping out into the room. Kagome become visibly uncomfortable, his aura enveloped the room. It's thick presence was like humidity on a hot summer day. The sticky wet feeling of trying to breath become too much.

"As you wish, but understand others will not give you a curtsy call." Neji warned, his voice even and smooth. The men left the office and several others joined him in the large marble waiting area. Kagome could feel them leaving as the elevator doors closed and ascended to the ground floor.

Kagome let out of the breath she was holding, her should slumping slightly. She closed her eyes and relaxed her heavy breathing. Sesshomaru's aura engulfed her own and pressed against it. The pressure of his being had almost become too much like she was drowning. Letting out a soft sigh, she opened her eyes again to the sound of glass clinking together.

"Here," Sesshomaru said, pressing a cut crystal glass into her hand. The rough texture softy scraped against her skin as she lifted the glass to her lips. A strong smell of alcohol flooded her nose, whiskey. The sting of liquid passing her lips last for only a moment, the earthy flavor lingered.

"I must apologize for unleashing that much in your presence, I am sure it was very uncomfortable for you," Sesshomaru said, watching her take another sip from the glass.

"It was rather... overwhelming," Kagome finally settled on. How to tell your boss that he made every hair on your skin stand up. The goosebumps rippled across the white flesh of her back and chest. Overwhelming and powerful, the feeling was a mixture of suffocation and awe.


	8. Burn

A/N Tada!

Her fingers glided over the keyboard as the soft hum on the lights buzzed overhead. A dull ache had begun to for behind her left eye. Kagome tried to ignore it, but it creeped up in strength. The phone rang and she answered, more questions on previous months bombing. Authorities had arrested a local street gang, but ended up releasing them.

The city was on edge, she couldn't stay and sit at home while her boss was traveling. She had tried to take a day off, the lackKagomerubbed of school work during the summer break caused massive boredom. Sighing, Kagome rubbed her temples in irritation, this headache was going to be the death of her.

She called to Kaguras office, asking to go home. The elder female assured her it was fine and to take it easy. The last months work load along with her bosses personal load was enough to give her a headache. Kagome thanked Kagura, then set about packing her things.

As Kagome entered the elevator she sent a quick text to Miroku and to Sango. The elevator stopped and let a few more employees on. Kagome closed her eyes as she listened to their idle chatter.

" Call from Sesshomaru-Sama" a voice sounded from her bag. Answering the phone,Kagome could feel the other employees eyes on her.

"Where are you?" His voice strained, he was mad. Knitting her eyebrows she told him that she was ill and headed home. He cut her off as she was explaining Kagura had given her permission.

" Do not leave the building. I'm two blocks away. Someone tried go burn your families shrine down,"

Kagome was silent. Blood rushing in her ears dulled the volume of his voice. He was saying something but her brain wasn't processing.

"The shrine," her voice trailed off as the elevator opened the doors again.

" Kagome?" He asked irritated he had not received an answer.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I'm still here," she forced out, her throat tight.

"Have security escort you to the car park," was the last thing he said before hanging up.

X-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-

They pulled down the road towards her family home in silence. He had made multiple phone calls in the car as she tried to calm her anxiety. Her home. She hadn't been to the shrine in a few months.

However, from the conversations and barking orders, she gathered that part of the house she grew up in was destroyed.

As her eyes gazed out the window she tried to remember what the house looked like. The memories were hazy at best. Hell the last time she had stepped foot in the house was when she moved into the foster system. Those were memories she would rather forget. The car slowed down before parking.

"Damn the press is here," Sesshomaru huffed is annoyance. The pair got out of the car and were yelled at by the press. Kagome did not need to see to understand the cameras were flashing as photographers snapped pictures of the pair. Her mood darken as she smelled the burning the rubble up the long stair case.

They silently climbed the stairs, Kagome counting each step they took. While the visual memories were a haze, she had mapped the core property out by steps. Just like she had her high school, primary school, college, and even her apartment now.

93.She stopped, her breath caught in her throat. She heard the yelling from emergency services, the cracklings of the fire that had yet to be contained. A male came up and introduced himself to the pair. As Sesshomaru spoke, Kagome stared at where she knew the house to be.

It was tan and white, at least the main house was. The secondary addition was partly charred and burned away. She wondered where the fire had ended. She fought the urge to curse. Without hesitation or embarrassment she cut off the fire inspector.

"What part of the house is damaged?" Her tone clip and tart.

"The back left portion, it ran down towards the kitchen. That back wall is gone," the male said, as her glanced at Sesshomaru.

She move from beside her boss and towards the home, her cane tapping along the pavement. The back wall. Storage room. Grandpa.

Her pace quickened, an uncontrollable sense of desperation bubbling up into her chest.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru called after her as she stumbled. She ignored him, her finger tips barely reaching the door handle. Her heart hammered away at her chest. The splintered door did not need the handle, the fire staff had broken through the door. Probably thinking there were people inside. She walked into a small table from the front room. Growling she pushed it out of her way and used her cane.

"Fucking fools," She grumbled as she staggered her way towards the back hall. Of course there would be stuff in the way, they had broken the door. She couldn't really be angry at the fire staff, but on

the other hand she was.

"Kagome, what is the matter?" Sesshomaru asked, finally catching up to her. He listened to her mumble about people tearing peoples houses apart as she stumbled into a chair.

"The back hall is where my grandpa kept our family heirlooms. The Bow of Tusbiki, the finger of the Faceless Monk, my mommas jewelry," she replied.

His hand shot out and stopped her from tripping over exposed wiring. He grasped her had and led her towards the back hall. She didn't want to admit it but she was thankful he was helping her. She felt like she had out a finger in a light socket. The pair reached the back hall. The smell of burnt plastic and wood dogged the air.

"How bad is it?" She asked, letting go of his hand.

"A lot has been destroyed," he said softly, as though it would lessen the blow.

Kagome presses her lips together to keep the soft sob that wanted to escape. She felt for the door frame and moved her hand along the wall. A dirty film shifted with her movements, her eyes burned with tears.

"What am I doing to do?" She asked. Her voice suddenly wet with emotion.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE: SKIP ME

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hello! There was an issue with the coding of one of the chapters in Blind Love. This for some reason only happens on FF. So this note is just to keep the system from looking like I deleted a chapter. No chapter was deleted, this is merely a place holder. Sorry for all the confusion.


	10. Blue Apple

A/N I am so sorry about that upload! When I posted it, it looked fine. This morning it was all fucked up. Sorry again!

It's funny how beings act after tragedy. Some crumble to the pressure life puts on them, sinking farther into a black void of nothingness. Others rise above the scattered mess that was once their life. Kagome wanted to chose the latter option, she wanted to say the loss of family heirlooms was just that; the loss of material goods. She'd be lying if she said that allowed. So here she laid in the middle of her apartment, the bamboo mat pressing an imprint into her skin.

She glared at the ceiling, sometimes she pretended to see the smooth surface. Unblemished and white, just like her momma's kimono. The wedding kimono had been spun of silk and gold thread. Kagome used to sit in front if it's case and stare at it when she was little. She had dreamed of wearing it at her own wedding, but that dream had gone up in flames and smoke.

As the construction crew had surveyed the house one of them had found a scrap of the fabric. She cried when her fingers traced a lily flower. The telephone suddenly rang rousing her out of her own self pity.

"Hi! You have reached Kagome. I'm unable to answer at the present moment, but please leave your name and telephone number and I will return your call."

The machine beeped, but the caller did not speak. Sitting up slowly, Kagome turned her head towards the machine. She could hear the callers soft breathing. Kagome listened for a few more moments, then the caller hung up.

"What was that about?" She asked herself as she got up off the floor. Walking to the machine, she deleted the message. Shaking her head, she moved towards the kitchen. As she neared the door frame, her phone rang again. Turning to listen, the machine picked up once again. This time the caller spoke.

"Soft little bird, how you weep for me. How caged you must be without the light of day. Lonely little bird playing in a cage."

Over and over the caller repeated the message. After the third time, he hung up. Kagome's heart raced, never had anyone left her a message like that. The voice was gravely and the deep tone sounded forced.

She took her cellphone off the charging cord and phoned Miroku. It went to voicemail. Cursing she ended the call before his own voice recording finished. After instructing the program to send a text to him and Sango she set the phone down. She was officially weirded out. Chewing on the inside of her cheek she pondered her next move. The land line rang again, Kagome's eyes transfixed on the machine.

Quickly, she moved towards the table and then fumbled with the phone cord. Feeling along the surface she found where the jack met the wall and ripped it out in a panic. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she licked her lips.

"It's fine," she lied, her eyes not moving from the machine. Maybe she call the police, but the idea sounded almost silly. It wasn't like the caller had threatened her. Nor could she even identify the voice and most likely the person used a burn number.

"Text message from Sesshomaru Tashio" her phone alerted. She request the message to be read as she moved towards the kitchen once again.

"Kagome, the Southern Lord and his female, not his mate, have requested dinner. Are you available?"

Knitted her eyebrows she asked the phone to call her boss. Two rings and he picked up. "I apologize for bothering you while you are out of the office," he said smoothly.

"It's not a problem, the only issue is today is the 24th of September. The Southern Lord and Lady are supposed to be out of the country, their personal assistant called last week about it" she said, leaning on the counter.

"Yes the elder Lord and Lady are out of the country, celebrating their however long mating. Yokokun's son took over till his official take over in December. We will need to be in attendance for that as well," Sesshomaru said, his eyes watching the clouds pass his window. He had not wanted to take the time off of work. But two rouge units of the English ground forces had forced the Royal Family to ask Sesshomaru's contact for help.

"So it's the son and his mistress?" Kagome question, clearly not thrilled at the playboy ways of some males. What exactly was the point of matting someone, thus tying yourself to them till death, if you did not think that person was your soulmate?

"More like flavor of the week, Inuyasha tells me she is... how did he put it?" A long pause over the line told Kagome he was thinking.

"A banshee," he finally said, earning a snort for Kagome on the other end.

"Your brother has a sense of humor, do you know her name?" Kagome asked, moving from the kitchen to her room.

" Matzuni, or something with an M. I would rather not go alone and somehow my brother has stolen Kagura again... for the third time this month," Sesshomaru said trying not to grumble at the annoyance.

"Mmmhmm, I think he took her to Paris this time. Will it be business attire or semi formal?" Kagome asked, sliding her closet door open.

"Semi formal. Paris... hmmm maybe he'll ask her to marry him. Wouldn't that be fun" Sesshomaru said, failing to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Not a fan of the relationship?" She asked her fingers running along tags reading the name of outfits.

"They are happy. Just act like they are in high school," he said sighing.

"You told me you never went to high school, so how would you know what high schoolers do?" She asked with a laugh. Her fingers reading a tag once more before clicking her tongue.

"I have employed females you know. And once who can not seem to shut up about their boyfriends," he said

She laughed at the thought of Kagura telling her boss about his brother in bad. "If it makes you feel better least you didn't go to high school. It was a nightmare. Think of seven hundred kids all hormonal and irresponsible," she said, laying the black dress on her bed.

"I'd rather be shot in the head," Sesshomaru said, scrunching his nose at the idea.

"I don't think you would survive that," she pondered aloud.

"I will. I will pick you up in two hours then," she agreed and the pair got off the phone.

Their relationship had become closer in a sense that they typically were on the same page. While she had not been in the office recently, she continued to do some work from home and in between classes. Recently a string of attacks on being who were less then half blooded had been dominating the news, she had created a database in Excel to track the attacks as well as the locations.

Miroku had copied the file and sent it out to a few military contacts to see if there had been any connection, but it had been a dead end. The only thing that connected them was their blood status. Kagome and Sesshomaru had communicated back a forth a lot over the last few weeks. Some business related and other messages just generally asking about each other.

There was still the boss and employee relationship however it had progressed in to a sort of friendship lately. Although he did not say it, he had admired her passion for dealing with a wide range of people. She took the business and his personal affairs serious. On more then one occasion she had filled in for him in a meeting as his representative. She had impressed him with her tact when dealing with his kind and those who disliked him.

Kagome had enjoyed being at the center of information. She was able to coordinate a few minor contracts on her own, which gave her a rush. She had met some of the elite of the elite in Japan, both human and Yokai alike.

Just as she stepped out of the shower, Sango called. The pair of girls conversed about the days events, which worried Sango. Kagome's number was unlisted, so someone who knew it must have called. But neither of them could some up with a name of someone who would leave such a weird message.

"Did you delete it?" Sango asked around the apple slice she was munching on.

"No, but I took the line out of the wall. It was creepy. After your shift you can come over and listen to it. What time are you off?" Kagome asked, zipping up the side of her dress.

"Ten, but the old witch is here so we have to stay till eleven because someone forgot to return the medic key to the med room," Sango growled out in annoyance. Why was it hard for people to not fuck up her life?

"Let me guess, the blonde girl right?" Kagome inquired as she toweled her hair.

"Yup, making googley eyes at Doc Hitshumi," Sango said with a giggle.

"Code Blue, Code Blue" voice rang out behind Sango.

"So much for that apple!" Kagome said before Sango grumbled and hung up.

Kagome re entered her bathroom to blow dry her hair and to blush it out. About an hour or so later, her cell rang again.

"Hello," she said, slipping on a pair of black heels.

"I am outside the door," Sesshomaru said before ending the call. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Kagome grabbed the handbag she was going to use tonight and headed for the door.


	11. Market

**A/n: I am NOT responsible for the ending. And I am also NOT sorry :D**

He had helped her into the car before losing her door. She settled into a leather seat as he climbed in behind the wheel. " I do think Inuyasha intends to propose in the new year, " Sesshomaru said as he started the car.

"Oh? The timing would be good, this year ends in four and that's bad juju" Kagome said, her eyes trained out the passenger window. Sesshomaru looked at her before the car moved, she was dressed in a nice black dress. Her hair was blown out and fell loosely from her head. She was pretty, even in business attire.

He turned his attention to the road as the car moved through the city now. The couple chatted about work and Kagome updated him on some of the inner gossip she had been hearing.

"Also, I received a strange call this afternoon. At first I thought it might have been the wrong number but they called again and delivered a message," Kagome said before reciting the message left for her.

Sesshomaru slowed the car and turned into another street. He had heard that from somewhere before or it was sung to him. A feeling of nostalgia washed over him, she turned her head to look at him.

His agua was humming, lilac thumping like a heart beat. She was confused, uneasiness washed over her. Something was off, like a raven flying north for the winter.

"I-..." her voice trailed off and the car came to stop. A power push of air had pressed on her chest. A sudden clash of anger swept over her being, raising the hair on her neck.

"Do not move," Sesshomaru said darkly, his fangs elongating. Someone dared to threaten him and what is his? His own aura clashed against the intruding and unknown aura. Lilac clashed with a burnt orange hue before Kagome snapped her eyes closed. She swallowed thickly, as the air was forced from her chest.

As suddenly as the battle of dominance began it was finished. The burnt hue retreated and disappeared into thin air. Sesshomaru growled as his trained eye watched two of his person body guards raced towards the spot the aura had originated from.

Sucking in air, Kagome forced the door open. Her skin tingled against the cool night air. She swallowed again, trying to swallow the wave of nausea that had enveloped her.

"That... that was just like the night at the night club," she whispered around her breathing. He had already gotten out of the car and was crouched next to her. Her skin was flushed, a soft hue of red tainted the cream surface.

His eyes scanned her face, her eyebrows knitted in frustration. She was embarrassed and the scent had angered his slightly. She had no reason to be embarrassed, her powers were that of purity and light. She was a being blessed with the tough of healing. It was an old battle that was waging these days. The darkness of his kind and the tainted hearts of humans repelled against those like her.

His hand laid on top of hers. The contact of their skin was electrifying, the tingle of their powers almost made him smirk. Her eyes watched as their auras dances entertained with one another. Strange, she thought, as she raised their hands in the air.

His skin was soft but she could feel the old scars of war. Small almost invisible to the eye, but the texture difference was there. " How did you get this one?" She asked softly, the cool night causing a shiver.

His body moved towards her instinctively, his own personal heat filling the space between them. His skin pimpled at her touch, he watched her face till she had asked about an old scar. He looked down to see her finger tracing the mark on a knuckle. He could have outright laughed honestly, the memory toyed with him. He vaguely wondered if the wall he had punched barred a scar from his fist.

She had been hit by that stupid mangy wolf. The drunken strike had unleashed something in him, a boiling fury he had not felt since he was a young man. She had reacted the way she had been trained, but he still stewed in that anger. The wall had cracked under the sudden pressure, his brother had to restrain him.

"I was in a fight as a young man," he finally settled on, as he helped her up out of the car seat. She straightened her dress out as a car porter spoke to Sesshomaru about the car. He placed a hand in the small of her back and lead her towards the entrance of the restaurant.

" Something was off about that," he said lowly, as the pair entered the restaurant.

"Mmhmm," Kagome agreed. He spoke to the host and the pair were escorted to a table. Kagome was seated besides Sesshomaru, the pair were by themselves tucked away in a secluded part of the restaurant. Kagome's finger slid across the paper menu, thankfully the words were pressed into the fine paper. Sesshomaru watched her fingers before turning his attention to the menu. His aura swelled and expanded out blanketing the secluded area in a territorial mark.

"Have you eaten here before?" Kagome asked after a waiter took their drink orders.

"Once, on a date," Sesshomaru said, as the other pair of the foursome entered the restaurant.

"Oh? How did that go?" She asked, her face cocked towards him as her eyes scanned the room. Heirto and his date had finally reached the table. Sesshomaru and Kagome stood, the pair of men shook hands and Kagome gave a polite bow.

"This is my girlfriend, Myue," Heirto introduced the women next to him. Her purple hair, for lack of better term, was pulled away from her pale pink face. Sesshomaru has seen her kind before, Snake Hybrids from the Western Coast of Iceland. Kagome could feel the female's aura press against her own. She was testing her, Myue's snapped to Kagome's face as Kagome's aura pressed back. The holy power crackled in the air, amusing Sesshomaru.

"My assistant, Kagome, is a Miko as you have learned," Sesshomaru said, as they sat in their chairs.

"A powerful shrine maiden, but blind," Myue stated bluntly. Kagome arched a well groomed eyebrow.

"And you have good eyesight Myue-san, my lack of vision is made up for by my inheritance," Kagome said with a smile.

Sesshomaru raised his own eyebrow, the pair of women seemed to be locked in an unspoken battle of wills. Funny how the human woman next to him as willing to play in the dominance game with Myue.

"Lord Sesshomaru, my father and I are concerned the humans mean to wage war again," Herito said, ignoring the females. It was beneath Sesshomaru to roll his eyes, but did not stop the urge to bubble forth.

"Heirto, you lump all humans together, surely your father knows better. It is a small faction that seems to want violence," Sesshomaru replied, as the waiter brought back the drinks ordered. Kagome took a small sip of the white wine as her and Myue's auras clashed back and forth.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this is a serious matter. Several of my people have been hurt from those..." his voice trailed off.

"Pathetic holy garbage, I think are the words you used in your recent interview," Kagome finished for him, the sting of venom not lost on the group.

A pregnant pause rested over the group, Kagome was mildly irritated with the other woman and allowed her to win this battle of dominance. Sesshomaru was mildly amused by it all, till he noted her tone with Heirto. She took that jab at her community personally, interesting.

"It was your people who killed my cousin," Herito hissed out, his claws wrapping around the glass of brandy tightly.

"Your cousin was an uncoordinated attack by a small group of extremists, or are you suggested Lord Sesshomaru would lower himself to affiliate with extremists? " Kagome asked, her eyes trained on Herito. Myue once again pressed her aura at Kagome, clearly a warning issued.

"Myue-san you will reframe from this silly game. My assistant has been kind in humoring, however given the insulations just placed out in the open, I would not press her," Sesshomaru clipped out.

"Heirto, control your female. As for your cousin, his loss was mourned by many in the West. My person included, however I will not be starting an all out war on a group because a small faction. That was the same logic that began the wars in the first place," Sesshomaru said, before the waiter interrupted the group.

The foursome tensely ordered their food before a silence settled over them again. The waiter left thankful he was not part of the group.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please d not mistake my hostility towards..others as hostility towards you. My father-"

"It would be a foolish mistake for you, I assure you," Sesshomaru interrupted. Kagome suppressed they giggle that threatened to escape her head at the remark. It was then her phone rang, the voice telling her it was an assistant from the military contracts department.

"I am so sorry, this is terribly urgent," Kagome said, before excusing herself. When she stood, Sesshomaru pressed her cane into her hand, before resuming his conversation.

"Kyung, it is late. Has something happened?" Kagome asked as she moved from the table.

"Kagome-sama! I am sorry to interrupt your night. The robotic's department has received four of their drones back in pieces." Kyung shouted from the other end of the line.

Kagome could tell she was on speaker phone. Soft chatter and other mechanical noise crackled along the line.

"Where are you?" She asked confused.

"At the department, General Mizuk is NOT happy. These four were the ones with the Kevlar, they also- ah fuck" he snapped.

"What?"

"Kagome-sama they were ripped to shreds. These are claw marks,"

Kagome was silent for a moment. While the drone's were not actually indestructible, they were close to it. Miroku had tested two proto-types out with Sesshomaru. The drones of course did not survive the encounter but, they had managed to hurt him.

"Kagome-sama are you there?" Kyung asked, worried the call was dropped.

"Yes, I am with Lord Sesshomaru for a business dinner. I will send an email once we have finished and I can speak to him," Kagome said. The pair said their goodbyes and Kagome tried to make her way back towards the table.

"Kagome?" A voice called after her. A warm aura enveloped her then, a sparkle of blue and gold burst in her eyesight.

"Lady Sakura!" Kagome exclaimed gleefully before she embraced the other female.

"Look at you!" Lady Sakura exclaimed as she pulled back from her embrace to inspect her favorite pupil. Kagome had grown in the several years since the girl had graced her classroom. Sakura Uchi had loved children, when her's had grown and led their own lives, she had felt like she needed a hobby that involved more. A a lower ranking Baron's daughter and wife, she did not truly have to work. However, she loved to teach, so she took a part time position at the intermediate and secondary education classes. Kagome had been a student she had worked with over the years. When Keade died, Sakura made sure she had everything she needed, especially if Miroku was tight with money before taking his position at Tashio Inc.

"Still blind, but I finally grew a few inches," Kagome said laughing.

"Blind, bah. Saw better then most silly children," Sakura said as her husband walked up to the pair of woman.

"Baron Uchi," Kagome said with a bow, the elder male laughed before hugging her.

"Kagome, it is good to see you! Sakura was just saying the other day she wanted to check up on you. How are you studies coming?" Baron asked, a hand lacing with his wife's.

"Good. Lord Sesshomaru-sama has blessed me with an internship as his assistant. So this period I am a part time student, next period is my final project," Kagome explained, an open clam extending towards her boss and the two others.

"Ho! Lord Sesshomaru!" Baron exclaimed, before detaching himself from his wife and walking over to the table.

"Now you've done it," Sakura giggled as she linked arms with Kagome and walked over.

"Baron, how have you been?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood to greet the new comers. He noticed the way Sakura Uchi had linked arms with Kagome, he was unaware that the pair knew her.

"Lady Sakrau was a former teacher of mine," Kagome explained as Baron ordered two more chair be brought to the table.

"Oh, Sakura, I did not know you taught," Herito chimed in, before introducing Myue.

"I teach dance, an old hobby of mine, I teach the old ways though." Sakura said before taking a seat, her bones cracking softly.

"Old woman" Baron said, shaking his head as he helped her.

"Careful Baron, she is still young enough to hurt you," Kagome said, earning a giggle from her former teacher.

"Kagome, I did not know you danced?" Sesshomaru inquired as their food was served.

"Used to, I had an accident and broke my wrist on a ski trip with the school," she said.

"How can you ski?" Myue asked, her eyes studying the girl. Sakura and her husband met glances, Heirto's new flavor was lacking in the tact department.

"I don't, hence the accident. I was on being pulled on skates with a friend and another student lost control. Skied right over my wrist. Fractured it in two places, I wasn't able to move it for over a year," she said before taking a sip of wine

Sesshomaru had been informed she was in accident, but he did not know she was in dance. That came as a shock. His eye lingered on her hand for a moment, searching for any sign of the break.

"It was my loss. I had to replace you with that ditzy girl... what was her name," Sakura said as her wine glass appeared before her.

"Yuki Hortachi, she actually got married last year. I think he is in the army or navy," Kagome said, trying to remember the grooms name. The conversation flowed from there, the now six adults spoke of the issues in society, the two eldest giving insight from the old days.

As the night wore on, a blush crept across Kagome's face. The wine was beginning to go to her head. After ordering a water, she resumed listening to the story Baron was telling about Herito's father. The Lord was not amused as he listened about when his father fell from a cliff. Grumbling he stood, saying it was getting late. Everyone else stood and bid him an Myue a goodnight, but resumed their seats after they left.

"She's a piece of work isn't she?" Baron asked as he watched them leave.

"Baron!" His wife exclaimed before rolling her eyes.

"She was trying awfully hard to irritate you Kagome," Sesshomaru said, sipping on another glass of whiskey.

" She did, she just kept pressing. I should have zapped her for it," Kagome grumped earning a chuckle from her boss.

"Har har" she said again rolling her eyes, unaware at the looks exchanged by the Uchi's. Sakura smirked in a knowing manner, only to be swatted by her husbands hand.

"Bah-!" He said shaking his head in a small warning.

"Baron, what do you think I should do? Kagome thinks a meeting of the minds might ease tension," Sesshomaru asked, his eyes lingering on the woman beside him.

"Kagome, you know we care for you, but I do not think the majority of the holy community is open to meeting our kind," Baron said into his glass. The mood shifted, an uneasiness settled over the group at this revolution.

"They are still afraid of what they do not know. I had hoped it would get better with time, but..." her voice trailed off. She found herself in agreement then with Baron and her boss. She had spent the last week reaching out to contacts and various old friends. But none we willing to speak on record or even off the record about the attacks.

"Well enough talk of war, some of us old people need some sleep," Sakura said, before slowly standing. Kagome pushed her seat back, making an effort to help before being shooed by her teacher.

"Just because your young you-" Sakura said laughing before hugging her student.

"Do give me a call next week, we will do lunch and talk about non work stuff" Kagome said before the couple let her and her boss alone at the table.

"So, dancing?" Sesshomaru inquired, his eyes studying her face.

"More like the old leading the blind," she giggled out as he ordered another drink.

"You know you have to drive home, I'm shit at driving,"He stopped for a moment before chuckling at the joke.

"You mean to tell me you cant?" He asked, earning a laugh back.

"What about you, what hobby do you suck at?" Kagome asked casually, the wine fuzzing the sides of her world. He was impressed by her boldness, though the wine and whiskey might have been talking at this point.

"Let's see... Fishing," he decided after a moment's thought.

"Fishing? Seriously, I would not have pegged you as a fisher," she said, as his drink was brought out.

"When I was younger. There was a little girl who was my ward. Her village was destroyed by rouge wolves. I was... unable to move after a battle. She loved fishing, she used to roll her kimono sleeves up and try to catch fish with her bare hands," Sesshomaru said, a soft smile creeping onto his face. The memories of Rin were always a double edge sword. He would long to see her, his heart twisting at the old wound. But in times like this, he liked to remember her. He liked to remember the giggles and her silly antics.

"Sounds like you really care for her. Did she every catch any fish?" Kagome asked, leaning her chin on her hand.

"I did, she is no longer with us. Actually she did, scared Inuyasha once. She ripped a trout out of a river and ended up losing her grip on it. It landed in Inuyasha's lap making him scream like a little girl" Sesshomaru said giving a hearty laugh at the old memory rippling across his mind. Kagome laughed, she could almost imagine the scene as she listened to him tell it.

"I do not think Inuyasha found that funny huh?"

"No, actually I think he said he would kill me if I ever told any one," He mused, as her turned his chair and body towards her.

"Secret safe with me," Kagome said, crossing her heart in a serious manner.

"On second thought tease him about it, I haven't had a good fight in years," He said, his eyes dancing in amusement.

"Only you would encourage someone to try and make someone else pick a fight with you," the heat on her face deepening. He was close, she could feel the heat of his person. She bit her bottom lip in frustration, she wished in this moment she could see his face.

"Something wrong Kagome?" He asked, the look of frustration written on her face worried him.

"I wish... well I wish I could see your face. I'm curious as to what you look like," she confessed, a blush creeping up to her ears.

The sobering confession brought him back down from the cloud he was on. He found himself unsure of what to say to that statement. Unsure if words even were needed.

"Uh, sorry" Kagome said flustered, shaking her head.

He reached out and took her hands into his own. He took a soft breath before placing one of them on his face. They were the last ones left in the restaurant, for that he was thankful for. He felt vulnerable with her like this, he was unable to read her facial expression. But her could hear her heart beating wildly, her fingers softly grazed his face, tracing his jawline and then accidentally poking him in the nose. She apologized but laughed at herself.

"What do you see?" He asked, his voice barely above a human whisper. His own heart was pounding in his ears, his skin tingled as her fingers finished their journey.

"I see you," she responded breathlessly. Her eyes stared at him and he found himself wishing she could see in that moment. She swallowed and his eyes watched as her throat moved, a sudden urge came over him. He leaned forward, closing the space between them. His lips at first shocked her, her eyes widening, but then closing as she pressed her own back.

It started out innocent, but his hand came up towards her face. His thumb resting on her cheek. While the rest of his hand was placed on her neck. He could feel the blood rushing under her skin, the heat of her body flushing at his touch. Moments later she pulled away, her lungs looking for air. His thumb traced her bottom lip, it was plump and red from his actions. He liked it, he really like it.

His other hand pulled her chair toward him before he captured her lips again. His stomach was set a light with a flutter, he pulse raced as she leaned forward into him more. He could taste the trace amount of wine on her breath, but he also tasted her. A soft noise escaped from her throat triggering something inside of him. He pulled her body towards him, finally closing the last inch of space between moved her leg over one of his, helping in closing the distance. A small voice in her mind was trying to gain her attention, but she shut it out. She liked this. In this moment she did not particularly care if it was her boss she was kissing. But she liked it.

The feeling of warm water moved under her skin and pooled between her thighs. He could smell her desire, the intoxicating sent of spice and blood oranges filled his nose, almost making him drunk on it. His own body responded, blood rushing to his groin, his member becoming stiff.

"Sesshomaru.. probably not"

"Don't say it, just a little longer" he said, throwing rational thought out of the window. He pulled her into his lap straddling him in the chair. He could feel how wet she was, it only cause a growl to rumble from his chest. Her fingers gripped the collar of his shirt. Her breasts pressed against chest, the growl causing a tingle in her nipples. She felt his erection pressing against her core, sending a spark down her spine. She took advantage of his hands wondering long her body and tangled her in his hair. It was surprisingly soft and long. This surprised her, as to did the ribbon holding it together. She tugged at the ribbon till it fell to the floor. Then his hair, freed from its prison, fell over his shoulders.

She moaned as he lifted his hip towards her, grounding his erection into her. Her dress was hiked to her waist, one of his hands was firmly grasping her ample butt; a finger playing with the edge of her underwear. His other hand coming up to tangle itself into her hair.

He broke the kiss again, allowing for her lungs to suck in air. He kissed along her jaw line, rational sneaking in. His younger flickered out, licking at the skin under her jaw line.

"Kagome," he whispered against her skin.

"A little longer" she managed to say, her chest lightly heaving at his menstruations.

"I wont last a little longer," he chuckled, his face moving down to her collar bone and finally to her cleavage. "I wont want to come back after a little longer" he panted out on her skin, his teeth lightly grazing. He enjoyed the reaction of her skin, pimpling under his breath. The weight of his words were not fully felt till days later. But in the moment she almost pouted like child, she was enjoying fleeing him. Unable to place why it felt so right, she did not want to end.

"Of course, silly of me," she chuckled, trying to push down the disappointment. She bit her tongue as he bucked his hips grounding his erection into her again, feeling the wet pool from her underwear made him groan in need.

"I want to. Just not here and not in a chair," he whispered in her ear, nuzzling the shell of it.

"Pretty sure this is against company rules," she said, reality setting in. She leaned her head over, wanting more contact with him.

"I'm the boss, I can brake them" he said, earning a soft giggle. She did not want to ruin the light moment. But the voice that was trying to ruin the mood earlier was just a bit more louder: I don't just sleep with the first guy who pays me some attention. She really REALLY hated that voice.

"I.. um .. Im not on the market for-"he cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm not on the market for a fling" he breathed into her.


	12. Rabbit

He laid in bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. Today was Monday. D Day. The end of their night had consisted of a comfortable ride back to her apartment. He had walked her to her door. She had not dated many people, her nervousness clear on her face.

He kissed her again, if only to take the look off her face. He didn't like it marring her features. She was smart and shouldn't feel selfconious about anything. He left her apartment wanting more then just a kiss.

The weekend had came and went, they had texted each other through out the days. Neither regretting their actions that night. But today was different. Today they would actually see each other. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Would she embarrassed? Questions ran through his mind as he got up to begin his day.

Those same questions were being asked across town. She had gotten up early and spent ages picking out an outfit. It was stupid really, she couldn't see it. But... she would be seeing him today.

Making out with your boss is probably not the best idea. Yet, she threw the rule book out the window. He made her feel giggly, something she hadn't felt since her very first date.

She decided on a red dress with black pumps. Going through the motions of getting ready made her even nervous. It was so bad, she forgot she was going to have to face Miroku this morning. His voice had scared her, causing a burst of energy to expand from her body.

"Fuck Roku!" She snapped, her hand in her chest; her heart beating frantically.

"I did ring the bell," he said apologizing.

He complimented the dress and took note of the blush that creeped into her face. She was up to something.

"Can you hand me that pearl necklace?" She asked as she sat in her bed buckling the straps of her heels.

"Sure, big day to day?" He asked, trying to keep his tone casual.

"Meetings with some investors," she lied. She mentally cursed their intuition about each other.

"Well you look lovely. How was dinner with the boss man the other night?" He asked, handing her the necklace she had asked for.

"It was a business dinner. I met Heritos new girlfriend, she's a right witch," she grumbled, her fingers snapping the necklace in place.

"Wait, he went out in public with his side piece?" Miroku asked, his tone signaling his surprise.

"Yeah, can you believe that? She kept pressing her aura into me. I should have zapped her," Kagome said, pouting at the memory.

"That's a bit rude," he mentioned, as the pair headed out of the door finally.

" Exactly! I still can't believe he was okay with being seen with her. I wonder what his mate thinks?"

"He's like the fifth richest person in Japan, I'm sure he pays for her to look the other way," Miroku said, starting the car.

" I would be even more offended," Kagome quipped, as the car moved.

The pair spoke about the drones that had been damaged, Miroku's department was facing some pressure to get new ones operational.

"Hey after lunch, can you come by my lab? I was tinkering last week with some glasses, you know the ones that let color blind people see color?" He said as they got out of the car.

"Do I look like cyclops?" Kagome asked, an unamused look plastered on her face.

"No, these actually look like normal glasses asshat. Besides I think they will work," Miroku said, the pair entering the elevator.

" you said that about the last time you tried this experiment"

"I know but... I think this time I got it," he said, the doors opening to his floor.

"Fine but if this doesn't work no more Miroku. I've resigned my fate," she said, a hand on her hip.

"Promise!" He exclaimed before kissing her on the cheek and heading to his desk.

After the door closed, she sighed. She hated it when he did this. Always trying to fix her or try some new experimental drug. The second time he tried, she could see shapes better then before. But it caused horrible vomiting and equilibrium issues.

The elevator stopped and her stomach did a flip. She could feel him, her skin heating at the memory of dinner. Get a grip!

She took in a deep breath and exited towards her desk, her cane tapping lightly in the marble floor. Muffled voices told her his door was closed, which gave her time to compose herself. Butterflies in her stomach not helping the matter.

She set her stuff down and began to organize herself. Her computer booting up and welcoming her back for another day at work.

Now he was losing his patience with small group of men. She had entered the foyer and he could smell her perfume. He had to will his body not to respond. His keen hearing picked up the deep breath and sigh she had expressed. Was she annoyed? Did she start to regret it?

The two men in front of him continued to chat away, detailing another lost acquisition. They knew he was mad, their skin started to sweat as they tried to remain calm.

She had to resist the urge to shake her foot in annoyance. Dear Kami how long was this meeting going to be? It wasn't even on his schedule... wait. Did he do it on purpose? Maybe to give her some unvoiced sign? More questions swirled around in her head, causing her to miss the ding of the elevator.

She may have missed the noise, but the feeling she had caused her skin to ripple. Her head snapped up, eyes narrowing at the intrusion.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked, forcing the irritation out of her voice.

" Kagome? Good to see you!" Came the horse voice of Hojo. Fuck.

"Eh? Hojo?" She asked confused.

They shook hands, the tension clearly thick between them. He was different somehow, the aura that swept off of him was powerful. More so then when they were younger.

Hojo introduced the small group of other holy beings to her. She bowed, forcing a smile on her face. She did not appreciate the pressure they pushed behind their auras. As if they were warning people against them.

"Gentleman, I apologize Sesshomaru-Sama-" One of the men cut her off.

" he is no longer a lord. We are not his slaves,"

Yup there it was. The ignorant jackass that just wouldn't shut up at a party. Kagome allowed the smile to fall from her face. Her head swiveled and she made a point to stare right at the man. Her gaze unyielding.

"I will give you this one courtesy Monk. Do not think you can come into this building or these lands and insult my employer. You will find that those you hate are not the ones you need to be worried about. You do your title shame. Sesshomaru-Sama is still Lord of these lands and that is on the land records. I suggest you hold your tongue or be prepared to lose it" her aura flared out, pressing down on the group. A final warning, clearly stating who she was and what bloodline they crossed.

One of the he men gasped as he felt her aura. Crackling against their skin was pure light. Two males backed away from her, untrusting and shocked.

"Kagome, he meant no harm," Hojo said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

" Remove your hand." Sesshomaru snapped, his jaw cracking around the words.

Hojo's Brown eyes widened at the Lord before him. He had felt others in the office, he had hoped Sesshomaru would be indisposed long enough for him to speak with Kagome. He removed his hand, but that did not ease the look he was receiving.

Sesshomaru's aura swelled almost suffocating the room with it. The group of Holy men winced at the feeling while Kagome bowed to her boss.

"My apologies Sesshomaru-Sama"

" You are not the one who needs to be apologizing," Sesshomaru clipped out.

"Mr. Tashio," Hojo greeted after clearing his throat. Kagome had to bit back the groan that threatened to escape. This group really had a death wish.

"We have come to discuss the treaty and-" Sesshomaru held a hand up.

"There has already been an agreed time and place, which is not now nor this is the location,"

"We wish to discus this privately without the presence of others," Hojo explained.

Death wish. They absolutely wished for death. Kagome's eyes widened a fraction and blinked. She wondered mildly if she did not see their death could she be charged as an accomplice. How could anyone actually prove she knew her boss had killed these idiots? Security could wipe the tapes and the IT department could create a fake tape.

As Kagome's mind wondered, the elevator door dinged again. Perfect, more company.

"If others you mean, others like me?" It was a rhetorical question. Sesshomaru briefly looked at his brother as he exited the elevator. Inuyasha's ears stood at attention, his body tense and ready to fight.

"Yes. We do not feel-" Hojo cut off his peer before the man got himself or them killed.

" We wish just for a moment of your time," Hojo said, bowing just enough for social ethics but not out of respect.

"We'll need lots of Bleach," Kagome said, the words slipping from her thoughts. Shit. She coughed trying to cover up the mistake, but they had all heard it.

"Shopping list Kagome-Chan?" Inuyasha pipped up from behind one of the monks, scaring the elderly man.

"Office cleaning supplies," Kagome said, nervously with a chuckle.

"Kagome, push back my next meeting and meet us in the boardroom down the hall to the left. Inuyasha, can you please walk out these other two gentlemen with my sincere apology."

Lots and lots of bleach, Kagome concluded. As her boss escorted the group away, Inuyasha entered his office. A few phone calls later, Kagome picked up a pad of paper and a pen.

" Ready for the show?" Inuyasha asked, resting his butt on her desk.

"Blind. So I know nothing you see. Nooootttthhhhiiing,"she sing songed out as they walked down the hall.

He chuckled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

" I don't think that could count as an excuse"

"Blind I say! And I already called IT to scrub the tape," she whispered, as they neared.

"Smart girl," Inuyasha chuckled out as he opened the door for them.

The room was tense as Inuyasha sat next to Sesshomaru at the head of the table. Kagome took a roll chair and sat just behind and off to the side from him.

The silence in the room was deafening. No one spoke, each side measuring up the other. Kagome wanted to click her pen. She really did hate silence, it put her on edge. She narrowed her eyes and finally let the breath out she was holding when Inuyasha spoke.

"Well out with it. We are very busy and haven't got all day," he grumped, folding his arms over his chest.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised in amusement at his brother. He folded his fingers and leaned back in his chair. His eyes never leaving Hojo's face. The man was annoying at best. The way his muddy brown eyes flickered to Kagome irritated the Lord.

Kagome shook her head at Inuyasha, but posed her pen to begin taking notes. Hojo began to explain why they had originally come without the other representatives of the Holy Council. Disrespectful Kagome might add, this group of five men did not represent her voice. She may only be the last person in her family, but that family name carried more weight then they did.

Sesshomaru listened, though his ears picked up Inuyasha shifting. The uneasiness in the room had not gone unnoticed. Three security guards entered, Tatchi shifted colors, a clear sign of annoyance. The gecko had to mask his normal aura due to Kagome's presence. Sesshomaru had not told her he had ordered protection. For basically her entire life. That was going to be a hard discussion, if it ever came up.

Kagome's left hand slid across the page, her slanted writing scribbling along.

" Mr. Tashio it is clear we can not and should not be living mingling with each other. And reproducing is simply out of the question " one monk said, his anger apparent.

"Humans outnumber your kind thousands to one" another chipped in.

"Our kind?!" Inuyasha growled out his nails scratching into the table. Kagome reaches forward and place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Their kind, as you like to put it, did not fight world wide wars with each other. Or level two cities in the 40s" Kagome said.

"Nor did we set gas on our fellow beings" Sesshomaru added as an after thought.

"You can't blame all humans for that attack! That was a cult!" Hojo exclaimed, disgusted.

"The leader of the japan train attack was a Monk Hojo. If I remember correctly he was to be head of the Council after the elections," Kagome interjected.

" they hunt us like rabbits!" Another male cried out, his face bright red.

"Kagome are you a rabbit?" Sesshomaru asked, turning his body towards her.

"I was for my six birthday. I had a footie PJ set that had ears," Kagome said, her face set in a serious manner. She earned a few chuckles from the security personnel and Inuyasha.

" maybe I should ask another human that doesn't like to dress up... as a rabbit"

" are you mocking us?" Another monk sneered out, his spit spraying towards Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"Yes" the Lord said before standing.

"We have wasted enough time with this fools errand. You knew very well coming here behind the Councils back would be futile. Which then leads be to believe you have other motives, so unless you are willing to state them we are finished," he made a move to leave, Inuyasha and Kagome already on their feet to follow.

"A warning," Hojo replied, his eyes trained out the window this time.

"If our terms are not met, there will be repercussions," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Did this fool have a death wish? Threatening the killing perfection himself?!

"I have ripped the heart out of a dragon. My pack and I defended the free world from those who wanted to corrupt the Shikon no Tama. We restored balance. We have survived throughout the ages and we will continue to do so. Your threats will seal your death," he explained, his jaw snapping at the end. Fools.

"Escort them out. If there is an issue use whatever force you deem necessary" Inuyasha instructed the security detail.

The group of men chuckled darkly as they eyed the group of seated men. These humans had no idea of there ways. Slight their Lord and you have crossed them as well. Tatchi cracked his neck as Hojo stood, that human was going to get it the worst.


End file.
